El Conde Sangriento
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Lo siento... Yo, yo no pude hacer nada... Tranquilo... es necesario. Todo lo que haces es necesario. La culpa todavía te consume, ¿verdad? No dudes... te reviviré.
1. El retrato del Infierno

Bueno pues. Me presento, soy Dayan Walker y vengo a traerles este Fic para comenzar a iniciarme en la comunidad de Fanfiction. Es uno bastante complicado a mi parecer. Me gustan, adoro este tipo de temáticas, y todo lo referente a la historia será angustioso. Pero no se alarmen al menos podrá tener un final digno como lo espero D:

**Debo aclarar algo.**

El titulo que lleva el fic, **El conde sangriento** es en honor a una hermosa historia titulada igual solo que esta es **Elizabeth Bathory la Condesa Sangrienta**

Hace tiempo tenia esta historia en mente, solo que me cayó del cielo el titulo y con ello haciendo alusión a algunas cosas de la historia acerca de **Elizabeth Bathory**. Como por ejemplo el de bañarse en sangre xD aunque eso lo verán mas adelante, de resto todo salió de mi retorcida y oscura imaginación.

El Fic constara de tres capítulos nada más. Sí, aunque pueda sacarle más provecho decidí hacerlo sólo de tres, porque poco a poco me adentro a esta temática, que a mi parecer son las más complicadas y las mejores de todas. En lo personal, las amo.

Amo esta historia xD!

Bueno, espero de verdad que no se... se... alarmen con lo que leerán de ahora en adelante. Bah, a quién engaño deben haber visto cosas peores así que no corre por mi cuenta el que les de un infarto xD

Sin más lean ¬¬ xD

D Gray Man no me pertenece es de su autora y blah blah ustedes ya saben.

* * *

¿Dónde estás?

_Envuelta por aquella cálida oscuridad…_

Ya no puede verte, ¡¿Qué debo hacer para poder verte!?

_Sólo tú conoces la respuesta a nuestro futuro…_

Se dice que las brujas fueron seres malignos inmersos en oscuridad, otros simplemente afirmaban que eran seres fantásticos capaces de crear cosas inimaginables, imposibles de realizar para cualquier ser humano normal y estaban aquellos que creían fervientemente que esos demonios llamados brujas sólo atraían la maldad con actos y aberraciones pecaminosas, a lo que según decían muchos, era como medio de contacto con el Diablo. En fin, no eran de este mundo.

Aquellos humanos que constantemente se les denominaban Hechiceras, en su mayoría eran mujeres, que únicamente se ganaban la vida con esfuerzo y devoción. Por el simple hecho de poder ser de mente abierta, siendo depositarias de sabiduría y costumbres ancestrales. Abrían paso a crear confusión y miedo en los demás. Lamentablemente esas dos palabras no van de la mano, e irremediablemente terminaban cayendo en la ignorancia y en los prejuicios de la época en la que se encontraban. Gente ignorante, incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices.

El diferente, el otro, el marginal siempre han sido objeto de burla y desconfianza. Ante la más mínima adversidad el condenado siempre era aquel que consideraban distinto, el culpable de todos sus problemas y dificultades. Señalándoles como hereje, y en su mayoría siendo temidos por la sociedad de ese momento. Las sospechas siempre circulaban, e inevitablemente perdían la vida por acusaciones falsas. Sometidos primeramente a una sesión de dolor, donde los torturaban para que confesaran sus pecados y afirmaran que eran los causantes de todo el mal que ellos representaban. Muchas veces muriendo en el intento de la dicha revelación, para que se les librase del dolor y toda la agonía que sufrían en ese entonces.

De entre todas esas categorías, se encontraban hombres y mujeres capaces de crear o hacer algo que para _"humanos normales"_ se le consideraba algo fuera de lo común. Dando paso a la persecución de los mismos. Inclusive era normal que en tiempos de crisis se acusara alguna persona _"problemática"_ con el fin de deshacerse de ellos.

Infinidades de personas se desplomaron ante las sospechas que circulaban por los alrededores de esos siglos. Siendo apresados por la temible y respetada inquisición. El simple pensamiento de caer en las manos de la santa iglesia católica, llenaba de terror y miedo a las personas. Mantenerse al margen en ese momento era lo más sabio que se podía hacer

En ese tiempo el uso de torturas para la confesión o la afirmación, era lo más corriente. A la final no quedaba nada de aquellos… eran condenados.

Esos supuestos seres nombrados brujas, dieron paso a persecuciones por años. Muchos haciéndolo por miedo y terror a pertenecer o ser parte de algo desconocido. Y estaban esos que lo hacían por religiosidad, cumpliendo con las exigencias del santo mando, debido a que consideraban repugnante concernir o ser partidario de algo que conllevaría inevitablemente a envolverse en las interminables llamas del infierno.

Estas eran las creencias que transmitía la iglesia, llevando a la aprensión y muerte de muchos acusados. Dejando todo en manos de aquel Dios, que él sea el que les dé el perdón divino. A ese salvador de gente inocente… _¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora?_

La luz de aquella sombría luna, reflejaba tenuemente por los barrotes de aquel calabozo. En el que sólo se podía observar un rostro desfigurado, sumergido en agonía. Tenía grilletes en sus muñecas suspendiéndole a escasos centímetros del piso. Sonrió débilmente al poder visualizar con su único ojo ya que el otro le había sido arrebatado, el estado en el que se encontraba.

_Muerto en vida…_

No poseía memorias de lo ocurrido anteriormente, el cómo había llegado hasta allí, o el momento exacto en el que todo aconteció. Sin saber con exactitud que había hecho, de que se le acusaba. Pero, en esos momentos no es como si le importara el que será de su vida al día siguiente.

_Deseaba morir…_

Sometido a tantas torturas, aun se le hacía increíble que siguiera vivo… por lo menos medio vivo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Posee una profunda herida en el pecho, si hacia un movimiento en falso esa cortada se abriría mucho más y terminaría desangrándose por completo… sintiendo como sucumbía lentamente.

Su vista ya no era como la de antes, no se encontraba rastro alguno esos hermosos brillos que le reflejaban, sin signo alguno de vida. A pesar de que estuviese muriéndose, casi quedándose ciego aun se encontraba consciente de sus acciones, de algunas cosas que pensaba, sólo vagas memorias de lo que había sido él en el pasado. Sonriendo pesadamente ante ese recuerdo al que tanto anhela regresar.

El único ojo estaba nublado por el dolor producido, gracias a eso no le permitía pensar claramente en lo que debía hacer o que sería de él. Bueno tampoco hay que ser muy inteligente, estando en esas condiciones, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa de esas personas. Aquellos recuerdos… él tampoco quería salirse de esos momentos que vivió y que aun sigue recordando fervientemente, alejarse de eso no es una opción, es lo que ahora le mantiene vivo.

Una parte de él, aquella que sufre constantemente desea morir en manos de quien fuese, con tal le libren de aquel dolor insoportable. La otra simplemente se mantiene fuertemente sujeta a esos momentos en los que fue inmensamente feliz. Aun desea verle la cara una vez más, esos ojos en los que siempre se reflejaba riéndose, es lo que más ansia en esos instantes. Pero él sabe que eso jamás ocurrirá, está condenado. Tristemente condenado.

_Arrepentirse o confesar de algo que no había hecho, solo así tal vez conseguiría el perdón del Dios del que tanto se jactaban._

Desangrándose lentamente, aun con todas las heridas abiertas sin ningún tipo de cuidado, estaban más que infectadas por los días transcurridos. Víctima de aquellas incontables herramientas de tortura que utilizaron en él, sin tomar algún tipo de medida o prevención. Heridas recientes sobre numerosas cortadas en todo su cuerpo, unas estaban en proceso de curación, otras sólo las habían vuelto a abrir.

El olor a sangre fresca sobre otra seca reinaba en aquel tétrico lugar. Sabía que tenía semanas en la mazmorra, pero no reconocía exactamente en qué momento fue condenado a ese suplicio, que en la vida imaginó poder soportar. No hubo lágrimas o muestra de arrepentimiento alguno por parte del desgraciado. Siendo obligado a declarar algo que jamás en su vida podría siquiera cometer. Él no era ese tipo de personas, se sabía que no era una persona meramente amable, muy callado y solitario. Pero, nunca se le pasó por su mente hacer ese tipo de cosas de la cual era tan cruelmente acusado.

_Estaba condenado. Pero ya no importaba._

Bajó su vista observando la herida en ya sus pálidas piernas, o lo que quedaban de ellas. No era para menos, toda la sangre perdida era a causa de esa gran cortada que le habían hecho con una de esas herramientas de confesión. Tan inocente y a la vez tan filosa, si le hubieran pasado ese látigo por el abdomen, hubiera estado en primera fila para observar como sus órganos vitales salía de su cuerpo. Aquellos hombres que se hacían llamar justicieros de ese Dios tan aborrecible, marcaron esas zonas con toda la intención de hacerlo sufrir, desangrándole lenta y dolorosamente.

Elevó su borrosa vista contemplando la luna, era lo único hermoso que poseía ese lugar. Sólo esperaba que esa persona no le siguiera hasta el infierno, al cual se supone que estaría eternamente condenado. Sí, se abrazaría en las cálidas llamas de ese sitio, incluso le parecía mejor. Deseaba que acabaran de una vez con su vida. _¿Qué podía confesar?_ No había nada que decir sólo quedaba palabras vacías, era inocente, él lo sabía, pero aun así no le creían. Aquellas personas _"servidoras de Dios"_ le habían juzgado de una manera vil e injusta.

_Dios se apiadara de tus pecados… el solo puede juzgarte._

_¡¿Entonces porque le hacían todo eso?! ¿Qué había hecho mal?... ¿nacer? ¿Enamorarse?, si es así… ¡entonces acaben de una vez con el dolor!_

Quería llorar, gritar, maldecir, pero no podía. No había voz ni palabras que manifestara desesperación. Tampoco había soltado lágrima alguna durante toda su travesía por la casa de la tortura, mucho menos lo haría en ese momento. Seguro que esa persona estaría más que molesta si llega a ver en qué estado se encuentra aquel pobre hereje de los Dioses.

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

Que alguien le dijera que error cometió, por más que pensara no encontraba nada coherente. Claro aquel joven era el que estaba sufriendo, seguro que no podía hallar nada de malo con su vida… _¿pero los de afuera? ¿Los que si le podían observar? _No, hubo una persona que le dijo que le amaba tal y como era. Entonces todo estaba bien, él podía seguir con su camino. Lo más probable es que él se molestaría en sobremanera por dejarle atrás, pero es algo que ese joven no puede evitar. Una vez que estas condenado, la Santa Inquisición no da marcha atrás con sus juicios. Lo único que esperaba el chico es que no le exhibieran, y que esa persona no le viese en ese estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

_Mátenme… pero no delante de él, no frente a él…_

Sus latidos cada vez se hacían más lentos, escuchar el sonido de su corazón no era una buena opción en ese momento. Oír a su alma susurrar desesperación y agonía, no hacía muy placentero el ambiente. El saber que estas muriendo no es algo muy agradable de disfrutar. Respiraba con dificultad, sus pulmones no recibían el aire que él trataba con todas sus fuerzas en inhalar.

_Dándole la bienvenida a las puertas del infierno…_

La puerta de aquel oscuro calabozo se abrió lentamente, el joven moribundo miró de reojo, aun quería seguir contemplando la hermosa vista que se le regalaba por los barrotes de aquella celda. Sabia a lo que venían, por ello no se molesto siquiera en mirarles. Seguro vendrían a torturarle antes de que terminara de morir. Sonrió quedamente al pensar que consideraba esa clase de torturas un deporte local por esa asociación, aquella que se jacta al llamarse servidores del cielo y Dios mismo. Ironías de la vida, no existe un Cristo como tal, solo la gente que usa ese nombre para hacer sus actos de _"justicia"_ como les viene en gana. Ese es su supuesto Dios, el todo poderoso…

Un hombre canoso entró con lo que al parecer es una Biblia en mano, más atrás se aproximó otro con una túnica negra, trasladando consigo varios objetos, de los cuales el otro ni se inmuto, estaba al tanto del porqué se encontraban ahí y que es lo que harían con él. Eso no le importo en lo absoluto…

Aquellos individuos que estaban situados en la puerta se quedaron observándole largamente durante varios segundos, que se habían hecho eternos para aquel chico que sólo deseaba que acabaran con eso lo más rápido posible. Mientras más rápido será mejor para todos. Pensaba el joven.

Aquel hombre dio un gran suspiro, ir a ese sitio se había vuelto una rutina y aquel chico no cooperaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Te arrepientes?...

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pudo solo articular las siguientes frases, casi imperceptibles, pero entendibles.

-…Si me dice de lo que debo arrepentirme, con gusto lo haría- expresó todo aquello como pudo, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

-Parece que no quieres cooperar y confesar todos tus pecados, joven- exhaló aquel hombre canoso ya resignado.

Levantó su mano izquierda, dando la indicación de que prosiguiera aquel hombre que estaba detrás de él, este solo atino a obedecer, agarrando el objeto que trasladaba, sacándole para estirarlo y volver a contraerlo, dándole a mostrar que es un látigo lo que portaba en mano. Su ojo vidrioso, sin rastro de vida alguno alcanzó a observar la peculiar herramienta. Miró a su compañero de torturas. Sonriendo amargamente.

_Así que de nuevo vienes a hacerme compañía… amigo…_

El hombre con la túnica negra se aproximó lentamente donde se encontraba el esposado. Como si estuviese dando tiempo de prepararse para lo que seguiría más adelante. Eso al joven no le importaba en absoluto. Hace muchos días atrás se había hecho la idea de que tarde o temprano le matarían, haciéndole agonizar hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

Se quedó observando detenidamente lo que aquel extraño hacia, preparando con mucho detenimiento el arma con aceite agregándole los fragmentos de hierro correspondientes. Estando ya preparado sólo espero la orden de aquel hombre que se hace llamar "_predicador_ _de Dios"_.

El cura le dio una mirada de repulsión al condenado, miró al hombre con el látigo asintiendo a que prosiguiera con lo que estaba por hacer. El sujeto levantó el arma para enterrarla nuevamente en la piel de aquel joven. Deteniéndose en seco cuando se encontró con la mirada de este. Estaba nublada, no poseía ese brillo que se encontraban al principio, pero su mirada, su único ojo estaba lleno de determinación. Reflejaba desespero, agonía, sufrimiento. Pero, ese chico parecía feliz con lo que iban a hacerle.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire, continuando a expresar algo que hace semanas atrás quería manifestarles.

-…Sólo espero que… los asesinatos continúen- dicho eso sonrió de medio lado.

-Hazlo- sentenció el hombre canoso.

_El sonido desgarrando la carne… un gemido callado. Silencio absoluto_

Su único orbe se abrió grandemente ante lo que veía, pero no debía de asombrarse, se lo esperaba, tarde o temprano le harían eso. Agradecía que no le exhibieran… únicamente eso. El látigo que portaba el hombre se lo habían pasado con toda la fuerza y rabia contenida de ese momento, sólo fue un pequeño grito de dolor por el impacto, su piel se encontraba adormilada y por ende ya no podía sentir nada. Pero aun así se impresiono ante lo que vio. Era una vista hermosa, más de lo que se imaginaba.

_A la final, no todos los días puedes ver tus propios órganos salir de tu interior. Una manera lenta y dolorosa de morir… una vista nada despreciable, digna de admirar._

_Una semana después, los asesinatos no cesaron… se incrementaron._

La historia se centra a mediados del siglo XV. Un pueblo europeo de no más de 150 habitantes. Pequeño, pero acogedor. Sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, tranquilidad y silencio total.

Los habitantes de ese lugar eran muy tranquilos, amables y un poco reservados. Se mantenían a raya de cualquier asunto que pudiese crearle problemas. Y no es para menos, en ese momento la cacería de brujas y acusaciones de la misma estaba en su mayor punto.

No hacía mucho había muerto una de esas aberraciones enviada por el mismo Satanás, como para que la semana siguiente ya se hiciese una declaración de brujería en el pueblo. Siempre era de ese modo, muchas personas evitaban salir de sus hogares con el fin de que esas denuncias innecesarias se detuvieran. Cualquiera podía caer en mano de la justicia católica, la Santa Inquisición. Ellos dictaban si eras culpable o no, lamentablemente la mayoría de las veces, seres inocentes caían en el vil juego de muchas personas, que se dejaban guiar por los prejuicios y costumbres de esa época que estaba bañada en sangre.

A pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo muchas personas frecuentaban el sitio, pero no tardaban en salir despavoridos de ese misterioso lugar. Si no acatas las órdenes del Vaticano, eres un sirviente del Diablo. Como consecuencia de eso, debes ser merecidamente castigado por aquellos hombres que se hacían llamar los discípulos de Cristo.

Personas importantes residían en ese lugar, no solo aquellos pueblerinos, también estaban los mejores aristócratas de la región, condes y marqueses. Qué bien ellos disfrutaban de la naturaleza que brindaba el sitio o simplemente quería pasar una temporada en el dichoso y reconocido pueblo europeo.

De entre ellos se encontraba un conde bastante peculiar, muy simpático y bastante joven para que tuviese ese estatus, pero muchos hicieron caso omiso a la situación, después de todo una persona con poder residía en ese lugar y eso sólo significaba una cosa. La Santa Iglesia Católica estaría apoyándole en todo lo que fuese y como eran enviados por el mismísimo rey, esos predicadores por muchas ganas que tuvieran de hacer público sus más oscuros deseos de apoderarse de ellos o inculparles, no podían ni siquiera tocarles. Después de todo tener ese tipo de titulo te da una ventaja casi que sobrenatural.

Los días, incluso años fueron muy pacíficos con esos señores cerca. Ya no había más acusaciones de brujas o de algún hecho ocurrido. Esos hombres habían ido con un propósito firme, detener esas ilógicas cacerías que se formaban y tratar de apaciguar lo que la iglesia pensaba al respecto. Mujeres inocentes fueron liberadas y bien juzgadas sin necesidad alguna de matarle o exhibirle públicamente. Todo eso gracias a la sabia ayuda de aquellas personas que si parecía que fuesen enviados por los mismos Dioses. Gracias a ellos, todo era paz… por el momento.

El conde del que tanto se hablaba, vivía en un una solitaria mansión a las afueras del lugar. Nunca se le veía, sólo cuando iba a hacer sus habituales compras para suplir sus necesidades habituales de cada humano. Era normal que en esa época se les viese acompañado de un mayordomo, pero aquellos dos seres no eran normales en ningún aspecto.

Los dos individuos tan blancos como la leche, inclusive aquel sujeto se le veía más enfermo y demacrado con el pasar del tiempo, pero al parecer ese era su aspecto usual. Su sirviente también era igual de blanco, no tanto como su dueño pero esos dos sin duda alguna robaban las miradas de muchos en ese lugar. Miradas sospechosas, de miedo, de confidencialidad, inclusive una que otras incitadoras, que demostraban cuan dispuestas se podía mostrar una mujer en esos momentos.

Aquellos seres no prestaban ni la más mínima atención a los pueblerinos de aquel misterioso sitio. Realizaban sus compras cotidianas y volvían por el mismo camino que en un principio se les vio venir. Para no volver a saber de ellos en semana, incluso meses.

Ya era normal que la gente transitara por esos lugares, ese pueblo al que se le catalogaba _"el pueblo maldito"_ dejó de serlo para pasar a ser un lugar turístico, no tanto como lo hubiesen deseado, pero al menos se quitaron la mala racha que había lanzado la iglesia católica sobre ellos. Más sin embargo, no todo podía ser bueno, esa gente sabía que la asociación católica llamada la Santa Inquisición no se quedaría cruzada de brazos, según esos apóstoles, ellos sirven al mismo Dios y se debe hacer la justicia que se considera necesaria para ese lugar y los habitantes de este.

Inclusive esos aristócratas, no pasarían desapercibido de la _"justicia"_ que según esos discípulos de afirman que cumplirán por su salvador y las creencias que mantienen. En especial aquel conde, que inclusive para la gente de aquel sitio era realmente anormal

Muchos rumores se expandieron, brujas volando en la noche, animales hermosamente mutilados en medio del pueblo y lo que hizo explotar en habladurías aquel sitio, la muerte del marqués…

La Santa Iglesia, comenzó nuevamente con sus silenciosos movimientos. Solo habían pasado dos años y ya habían acabado con la paz que reinaba el lugar. Pero todo no puede ser bueno, no todo es color rosa… apresaron al más desafortunado de todos y al que jamás debieron condenar, la Inquisición la pagaría caro… demasiado.

_Un gemido de dolor se escucho… comenzaron los asesinatos… _

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco meses desde que aquel joven que arrestaron murió en manos de la Iglesia. Como se suponía, los asesinatos no cesaron, fueron incrementándose cada vez más. Ya no era como antes que simplemente desaparecían las personas en medio de la noche, por lo general eran transeúntes que tenían la desdicha de cruzarse por esos caminos, perdiendo la vida al intentar siquiera cruzar el umbral de aquel pueblo que una vez más volvía a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Un asesino asechaba en las noches por el lugar. La gente ya no salía de sus hogares evitando ahora a la Iglesia y ahora aquel demonio que constantemente mataba y cobraba vida de inocentes. No alcanzaba con vagabundos, habían comenzado a desaparecerse los hombres del pueblo, uno por uno. Cada comienzo de semana era normal que se perdiese algún desdichado o padre de familia de aquel sitio.

_La gente entró en pánico... _

Muerte, ese era el amanecer sombrío que presenciaba aquel pueblo. No podían ser testigos otra cosa que no fuese dolor y agonía por parte de los desvalidos. Inclusive infinidades de veces aquel ser que llamaban demonio, dejaba vivo a uno que otro individuo para que este muriese de sufrimiento por las infinitas heridas que a simple vista se podía observar. Pero al parecer, aquel misterioso asesino no se conformaba con desaparecer a los hombres y los vagabundos que no tenían nada que ver con el lugar. Desaparecían sí, pero al cabo de dos o tres días reaparecía el cuerpo desmembrado totalmente. Una obra merecedora de admirar, pues era un trabajo bastante limpio, como si estuviese listo para ser remarcado en un retrato.

Lamentablemente aquel monstruo no se conformaba sólo con despedazar hombres. Pues ahora desaparecían mujeres constantemente, para después aparecer de nuevo en la plaza del pueblo totalmente desnudas, tan blanca como una sabana, claro no poseían en su interior ese liquido que emana vida… habían perdido completamente su sangre. Aquellas mujeres _"inocentes"_ debían de sufrir ese destino que padeció aquel joven, pues una de ellas era la que les había culpado injustamente y seguro aquel asesino quería venganza por su amante… lo que quedó de él.

No le perturbaba matar, mutilar y despedazar a quien fuese, simplemente quería justicia sobre lo que se hizo. Sobra decir que la estaba obteniendo. Cada uno de esos pueblerinos había entrado en pánico, pues ya no era problema de la Santa Iglesia, esos individuos debían apañárselas solos. Debido a que, no podían meterse con algo que ni ellos mismos le hallaban una respuesta lógica.

_Un asesino fantasma…_

Muchos afirmaban que podría ser la usual bruja, otros que era un fenómeno espectral, estaban los que decían que podía ser el mismo chico del más allá, que había venido a cobrar su justa venganza y pocos afirmaban que era un demonio consumidor del liquido rojo de la vida. Un vampiro… _¿podría acaso ser uno de ellos?_ Nadie lo sabía. Atemorizados viviendo su día a día como si fuese el último, debido a que aquel ser asesinaba a diestra y siniestra. Ya no le importaba si fuese hombres o mujeres, simplemente les dejaría sin una gota de sangre o con alguna extremidad de su cuerpo sin ella.

Ese fantasma mutilaba, cortaba y drenaba todo lo que estaba a su paso. Cada vez la gente iba desapareciendo a una velocidad asombrosa. A los días se podía divisar los restos de lo que fue alguna mujer u hombre, partes del cuerpo regadas por todo el sitio. Era un infierno, ese pueblo se había convertido en el mismo averno. Aunque para aquel hombre era un hermoso retrato, aquel en donde puedes dibujar tu agonía… aquella en el que tu dolor solo puede ser remarcado con tinta negra bañada en sangre y sufrimiento.

Sin duda alguna aquel sujeto es un profesional, uno en donde el arte de asesinar estaba muy presente en su día a día. Sus retratos eran los más hermosos de todos. Cada semana que pasaba se podía encontrar al lado de aquel cuerpo inerte, un cuadro bellamente trazado. Visualizando lo que alguna vez fue una mujer, drenándole toda su sangre con algún dispositivo y una sombra negra bañándose en este, no hace falta saber que el que estaba disfrutando del baño rojo era aquel hombre que cometía esos crímenes tan atroces, que para él, debe de ser una obra de arte. Que sin ninguna duda eran unos de los mejores cuadros que se podía presenciar en ese momento, pero para aquellos pueblerinos no era más que la terrible escena de un cruel y espantoso crimen.

La manera de trabajar de aquel individuo era simplemente perfecta. Sus dibujos bellamente decorados con un toque especial que sencillamente definían cada retrato. Escogía minuciosamente a sus víctimas y quien sería la musa de sus pinturas, aquella que iba a ser remarcada de por vida en aquel terrorífico cuadro.

El asesino seguía matando cuan hombre o mujer, incluso los niño que pudiese observar. Pero eran pocos los que serian elegidos para ser modelos de sus obras. La mayoría de los hombres tenían un destino espantoso, su sangre era drenada totalmente por un aparato bastante complejo, que había sido inventando por ese sujeto, donde le era succionado todo ese líquido de color carmesí. Las mujeres también eran más que invitadas a terminar de la misma manera, a excepción de algunas. _"Las especiales"_, como ese pueblo les llamaba, tenían un destino peor aún.

Ellas sufrirían lo mismo que paso con el joven que habían asesinado hace un tiempo atrás. No sólo ese hombre con sed de sangre las pintaba, si no que escogía un lugar en especial, uno digno de un final agonizante y desesperante. Con sumo cuidado trazaba primero las líneas de lo que sería el último día de las jóvenes. Definido el diseño, proseguía con lo más importante… plasmarlo en la realidad. Todo lo que estuviese remarcado y pintado en el cuadro él lo llevaría a la vida, y de que mejor manera que ponerlo en práctica con esas mujeres.

Pocas veces el asesino creaba los retratos para después forjarlo en sus torturados, prefería escoger un lugar, hacer su trabajo y después pintarla, esa es la mejor manera de darle vida a su obra. Lamentablemente el individuo no contaba con mucho tiempo y dedicación, odiaba hacerlo de una manera rápida, pero había otras veces que no tenía más remedio, resignándose ante el hecho de que no podría hacerles sufrir como quisiera.

La única manera en la que aquel hombre pudiese medianamente disfrutar de todo lo que hacía, era creándole infinidades de heridas, con el único propósito de volvérselas a cicatrizar, sólo para nuevamente abrirlas con el paso de los días. Le quitaba el ojo derecho, en el mismo sitio donde se le había arrebatado a su amante. Con un flagelazo del látigo les abría una herida tan profunda en sus piernas, prosiguiendo a untarlas con sal, ya que esta no debía morirse tan rápido, por ello les coagulaba la sangre debido a que degustaba cuando sufrían lenta y dolorosamente.

Sus gemidos y gritos de dolor eran como canticos de ángeles para sus agudos sentidos, incluso puede dormir plácidamente escuchando los sollozos de los pobres infelices, cuan melodiosa nana. Una vez satisfecho con su cometido, procedía con el último paso. Un látigo que preparaba especialmente con filosas pullas de hierro, preparada especialmente con combustible, algo que fuese letal al rose del corte.

Procedía con el acto final, un azote fuerte en el abdomen, con ello dando por cerrado el acto con el lienzo negro de la agonía, una hermosa conclusión para la pobre inocente alma de Dios. Aquellos que se hacían llamar servidores de Cristo, tenían el único derecho de morir observando cómo sus órganos se le salían en el acto, como una fruta surgiéndole la pulpa… así como mataron al ser que más quería en ese mundo.

Así debía matarles a todos, pero ninguno de ellos merecía su tiempo y él prefería degustar semanas torturando a la persona. Se tardaría más si les matara de la misma manera a cada uno de esos desdichados. Por ello escogía a mujeres especificas, inclusive hombres pero ninguno tenía un parecido especial con él, por eso tenía que resignarse y conformase con niños, que ni les duraba una semana, a lo mínimo alcanzaban sólo tres días. Pero, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, aun así lo disfrutaba. Aunque eso que les hacía no era nada en comparación con todo lo que hicieron padecer a él. Debía hacerles sufrir más, mucho más. A pesar de que todo lo que hacía no le devolviese a la vida aquello que amó. A la final, el sólo podía complacerse pintado a sus condenados.

Uno de los últimos cuadros que pintó, fue a una mujer muy blanca y hermosa… bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Estaba crucificada a excepto de que sus brazos no las tenía a cada lado en forma de cruz. Se encontraba con sus extremidades posicionadas sobre su cabeza. Demás queda recalcar que todos sus órganos y su sangre fueron más que drenados por aquel asesino. El fondo contrastaba hermosamente con su cuerpo, encontrándose posicionada sobre un árbol mientras este ardía en llamas, reflejando en su magullada cara dolor, sufrimiento. Era lo mínimo que se merecía, el haber estado involucrada en la detención de su amante le había salido caro... demasiado…

_Estaban más que seguros que sufrirían el mismo destino de aquellos que estaban reflejados en el cuadro…_

Ya no era la cacería de brujas, ellos son los que estaban siendo cazados y por un hombre. A la final nunca se supo si realmente fue un individuo o fueron varios, debido a que cuando ocurrían las desapariciones, es como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra, no hubo signos de gritos de dolor o auxilio. Únicamente desaparecían sin rastro alguno que asegurara de que la persona permanecía con vida, quedando solamente el silencio sepulcral que emanaba aquel lugar. No había huellas con que seguir el paso, extraño para que un solo ser hiciese un trabajo tan perfecto y meticuloso. Pero, realmente es así. Si era una persona, una muy resentida, una que sin duda alguna desea la venganza por sobre todas las cosas.

No tardó mucho para que la ira consumara todo su ser, llegando a acometer esos actos que dejaría en plena vergüenza al asesino en serie más peligroso de todos. Pero él no se consideraba un asesino, para nada, él solo quiere hacer justicia sobre aquellos que se consideran los fieles seguidores de Dios. Pero ahora, _¿Dónde está tu dios? ¿Al que tanto alabas y veneras? No existe tal cosa…_ sonrió de medio lado al encontrarse con esos pensamientos en mente.

Giró su vista encontrándose con lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, no hicieron falta muchos segundos para que el fuego abrazara esas viejas construcciones. Le gustaba mucho esa casa, pero no se quedaría en ese sitio a esperar que la muerte tocase su puerta, invitándole a tocar una pieza interminable en donde las almas se perderían en la eterna oscuridad. Le agradaba la idea de aquel ambiguo pensamiento, pero él tiene cosas que hacer, cosas importantes en las que debe ocuparse, como para perder el tiempo en esa vieja mansión, donde solo existen viejos recuerdos que alguna vez fueron felices, que sin duda alguna traería de vuelta. Fuese lo que fuese, costase lo que costase, él haría todo lo posible por cumplir su cometido.

El viento era fuerte, a lo lejos se podía observar el levantar de las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mansión. Recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, era lo único que quedaba de todo lo que alguna vez fue únicamente felicidad. Necesitaba deshacerse de esos recuerdos, ahora comenzaría de nuevo. Iniciaría su nueva vida, junto a él, o lo que quedaba de aquel hombre que amó.

Sus cabellos se mecían al compás de los residuos con el cantar del viento. Una melodía dolorosa y corrompida, que solo era entonada para aquel joven. Se quedaría ahí hasta que no quedara nada de esos momentos que compartió. Él sería el único que presenciaría el espectáculo infernal.

Habían pasado dos días y él aun seguía observando cómo sus preciados recuerdos se consumían en la perpetua oscuridad. Para él era lo mejor, se arrancaría completamente eso que sentía por dentro y podría comenzar de nuevo. Eso es lo que esperaba.

Aquello que alguna vez fue un hombre con corazón, hoy es un cascaron vacio sin sentimiento alguno, simplemente fueron drenados por completo. Justo en el preciso momento en que él perdió la vida. Por culpa única y meramente suya_. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba el error?_ Cuando entraron a ese pueblo, en ese momento su agonía había comenzado. Dando luz verde a su sufrimiento… al dolor de ambos. El saber que tarde o temprano le descubrirían, ahí fue donde se confió dando un mal paso, se había confiando demasiado, ese fue su error. Lo peor de la situación es que él pudo haber escapado de ahí, con esa persona en manos. Por culpa solamente de él, esa persona no tenía que pasar por todo eso. Pero era necesario.

Se había dejado consumir completamente por la rabia y la desesperación, llevándole a cometer actos de los cuales no se arrepiente. Había ido a ese pueblo con un propósito en manos, darle una oportunidad a esa persona de poder tener una vida larga y duradera. En donde los únicos protagonistas de esa amarga y oscura historia fuesen ellos.

Hoy quedan cenizas y escombros gastados, de lo que fue aquel pueblo con aires hogareños, hermosos paisajes que dejaban a más de uno enamorado. Almas consumidas por la eterna oscuridad, sin duda alguna era un hermoso retrato que debería de pintar. Pero ya no era de esa manera, él había dejado todo eso atrás, con un propósito fuerte y firme. Ya no se podía dar el lujo de permanecer en ese sitio, tenía que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que pudiese levantar mas sospechas innecesarias.

_No queda nada de lo que fue… "el pueblo maldito"_

_Pero, no le hace daño a nadie hacer una última obra, aquella con la que culminará la historia, cerrando con el telón rojo de la angustia. Sonrió de medio lado, eso era justo lo que quería._

El cielo una vez más se teñía de rojo y aquel hombre divisaba a lo lejos aquel pueblo fantasma. Se dirigió a su carroza, pero antes tenía algo que hacer. Las personas que pasaran por ahí seguro se asombrarían ante lo que viesen. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó ante lo que pensaba.

Se dispuso a montarse en el transporte que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino, uno en donde podría dar inicio una vez más a aquel juego que era llevado a cabo por los Dioses, uno que sin duda alguna se negaría a perder. Ya se había montando en ese barco con destino al infierno, pero antes se llevaría a una persona muy significativa para él.

A lo lejos se pudo percibir una carroza negra, con un hombre muy importante dentro de ella, un conde bastante reconocido en toda Europa. Pero lo más extraño era que ese transporte llevaba consigo encima un ataúd negro con detalles dorados encima, lo que al parecer eran unas siglas, el nombre de la persona que se encontraba dentro. Un ser muy importante para ese aristócrata sin duda.

_No se supo que fue de aquel hermoso pueblo, o de las personas que residían en el. Simplemente desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar rastro alguno o evidencia de su paradero. Aquellas personas tan reservadas pero a la vez amistosas, se perdieron en la inmensa y cálida penumbra. _

_Muchos que pasaban por ahí podían asegurar que escuchaban los gemidos, gritos de dolor y agonía de aquellos que fueron una vez los pueblerinos de ese lugar. Tampoco se acercaban a investigar ese pueblo, pues era "el pueblo maldito" y no querían ser hechizados, porque en el fondo sabían que había sido una bruja, otros un alma en pena cansada de tanto sufrimiento y el más temido de todos, un demonio en busca de lo que había quedado de su amante. Cobrando una justa y merecida venganza. _

_Hay quienes dicen que vieron a un hermoso conde con un ataúd encima de su carroza… da mucho a que divagar… ¿no? _

_Las personas que se armaron de valor y lograron entrar a aquel pequeño pueblo podían divisar a lo lejos un retrato, que llevaba por nombre "el retrato del infierno" aquel que marca el destino de las personas y el que lo vea morirá._

_Se dice que esa hermosa obra de arte se encuentra en el centro de la plaza, muchos aseveran que se puede presenciar lo que realmente sucedió en ese lugar, la masacre de muchas personas. Una sombra negra torturando a todos los individuos que habitaban ese lugar, mientras que las llamas envolvían todo lo que hoy son puros escombros y residuos, de lo que ayer fue un hermoso pueblo._

_Pero no se puede estar seguro de las palabras de una persona… después de todo son cuentos… cuentos de camino. _

Transcurrieron cinco años aproximadamente desde aquel incidente con respecto al pueblo maldito. La gente prefería no hablar de ello, querían evitar a toda costa que le mataran o inculparan de algo que ni al caso venían.

En uno de los hermosos pueblos reconocidos por toda Europa, se encontraba un peculiar conde caminando por las calles de aquel lugar, la noche acompañándole hacia juego perfectamente con él, como una sombra que le hacía de pareja en ese momento, una sombra que le acompañaría durante toda la eternidad. Muchos pudieron observar que aquel hombre siempre estaba en su carruaje.

La gente podía vislumbrar que ese peculiar transporte llevaba una caja negra encima. No cabía duda, era algo muy preciado para aquel individuo, algún familiar tal vez. Pero lo que ellos ni remotamente se imaginaban es que dentro de este contenía lo que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, lo sigue siendo. Pero, ese joven no tardara en moverse por esas oscuras calles, como un gato sigiloso que permanece en las tinieblas, que en cualquier momento le corresponderá hacer su acto de aparición. Era una verdadera lástima, apreciaba mucho esas calles, simplemente perfectas para él.

_Estaba más que seguro… pasaría un buen tiempo en ese lugar._

_Porque sin duda alguna… lo reviviría…_

* * *

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y esta de más recalcar que a mí me encanta D: XD!

Espero tener pronto los otros capítulos para que disfruten :P

Si desean me dejan su opinión acerca de que les pareció.

Sigan en sintonía si quieren saber cómo termina mi retorcida historia ^^

Matta ne~~

* * *

Agradecimiento especial a **Ai Midori** por ser tan hermoso, linda, buena escritora, y por esa noches de pasión descontroladas que tenemos. Pasen por sus fics, no se arrepentirán, es mejor que cualquiera(?).

Ah, por qué xDDD

Mentira, te amo 3. No hagan caso a esto último sin relevancia. Lean solamente la historia, no se arrepentirán de seguirla y todo el resto que Dayan suba.

Saludos desde el Troliloli(?

By: Ai Midori~


	2. Memorias perdidas

Nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora, estaba ocupada.

Lo edite lo más que mi ser y mis ojos me permitieron. Son tan largos que lo más probable es que vean horrores, si me quieren insultar saben donde.

Aclarare algo por si se llegan a perder en el transcurso del camino

OOC por parte de Kanda... Aunque bueno de por si es ooc que yo lo utilice para mis fic, bueno le cambie la personalidad a Kanda... u.u no me regañen aun. Explicare el porqué.

Estamos en una época que claramente Kanda no puede hacer alusiones de su comportamiento adolescente. se sabe que Yû NO es humano y por lo tanto ha vivido más tiempo... mucho tiempo y eso de alguna manera le ha creado experiencias y le han vuelto más "maduro y comprensivo" según lo que yo escribí. Ustedes ya verán y me darán la razón... creo asjkdhajks XD

Bueno a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho esta personalidad. Aun así intente mantener su esencia. Ustedes lean no quiero dar un discurso tan largo y tedioso que a la final ni sé si leerán.

Sin más disfruten.

** -Man no me pertenece, es de su respectiva autora.**

* * *

_Capitulo 2 – Memorias perdidas_

_¿Por qué dudas de lo que haces?... después de todo, es parte de tu propósito._

Lo sabías… y aun así, aun así…

_Yo te perdono… porque sé que lo hiciste por mi… gracias_

Luchare para que estemos juntos, de eso no tengas duda…

_El momento en el que me involucre con ella, condene mi alma… No ya estaba condenado._

_¿Crees que la duda en estos momentos es necesaria? Sabes que no puedes dudar, estando ya en el último paso para lograr tu objetivo. Pero el remordimiento que sientes en estos momentos no te deja continuar. ¿Acaso puedes ver como sufro en sueños? Parece que sí, ya hace tiempo que no duermes. Me podría atrever a decir que en años._

_No eres el único que sufre, no eres el único que siente agonía. Padece esto que yo sufrí. Porque solo así, solo así podrás entender como me sentí, y más el saber que todo ello conlleva únicamente a tus propósitos. Lo sabías, pero yo también lo supe… por eso te perdono, desgraciadamente estoy en un punto sin retorno y la única persona que ha velado por mí, fuiste tú. Entonces eso quiere decir que debo hacer lo mismo. Aunque eso signifique que no me ames como yo. No lo niegues… solo sientes un capricho de poseerme. Así que tranquilo… no te atormentes, yo también te di mi consentimiento sin que lo supieras. Todo esta bien… no llores… después de todo no puedo odiarte, lo hiciste por mi ¿verdad?..._

_Ella dijo que nuestra relación seria efímera, pero vaya que se equivoco… después de todo, aún sigues luchando porque esta retorcida historia de "amor" sea fructífera, aún si se hacen sacrificio… los sacrificios son necesarios._

_Sé que no puedo aspirar mucho, que no puedo esperar nada de ti, que nuestra oscura relación no tendrá un cierre feliz. Desde un principio se supo que nada de ello que alguna vez soñé podría hacerse realidad. Pero eso ahora no me interesa, en lo absoluto. Tenerte a ti me basta, se puede decir que me hace sentir lleno. A final de cuentas, lo único que necesitamos es tenernos el uno al otro, a pesar de que esto no tenga un hermoso final como en los cuentos que solías narrarme de pequeño._

_Así que tranquilo esperaré por ti… para que de esa manera tengamos un triste y oscuro final. Uno digno de remarcar por toda la eternidad…_

* * *

Ya era de mañana, los rayos del sol asomaban tenuemente traspasando la blanca cortina que se levantaba con el cantar del viento. Sentado a la orilla de la cama con los brazos flexionados sujetándoles la barbilla. Su cabello como cascada negra le caía por los hombros, este a su vez cubriéndole el rostro. Meditaba profundamente, para después observar de reojo a la persona que yacía a su lado dormida.

Cualquiera que le viese, le acusaría de abuso sexual a menores, pero quien podría saber que esa chica con aspecto de niña, con una piel tan pálida como la nieve, unos cabellos tan amarillos y resplandecientes como el sol… y esos ojos, esos ojos eran inclusive más penetrantes que los de el mismo. Esos ojos totalmente azules que para cualquier persona no habría defecto alguno. Más sin embargo él sabía perfectamente, o no tanto, pero estaba consciente de que esa chica era todo menos perfecta. Contando con que en primera instancia le dobla y se podrían atrever a decir que le triplica la edad. Está de más recalcar que esa no es su verdadera apariencia, pero él prefiere no caer en contienda con ella, sabe de lo que es capaz aquella joven y a él no le conviene tenerla de enemiga. No ahora.

Aquel joven se encontraba ensimismado en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus párpados fuertemente cerrados le impedían que se concentrara bien y meditara a fondo la situación, sentía que ya no podía más con todo aquello, el peso de todos los años que ha estado compartiendo con esa mujer. Verla le asqueaba, sentirla, tocarle. La odiaba, pero aun así, no podía estar lejos de ella. La necesita, necesita de su poder, a pesar de que lo negó rotundamente. Estaba meramente consciente de que depende de esa mujer incluso más de lo que hubiese deseado.

No sólo para pasar una noche de sexo, en donde claramente la única que medianamente disfrutaba era ella. Él solo cumplía con su cometido de llevarla al éxtasis, porque aquel hombre ya no podía. Mirarla de esa manera, jadeando debajo de él, con esa calentura fingida le molestaba, obligándose a embestir más fuerte, tal vez con eso lograría hacerle daño. Descargar toda su molestia, irritación e ira le servirían de algo. Desde que recuerda él nunca le llegó a besar, siempre dejaba que fuese esa mujer la que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, simplemente se encargaba de penetrarla. La mera excitación que conseguía, llegaba esporádicamente. Jamás pudo disfrutar… tampoco es como si quisiera… no con ella.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, recordando todo aquello mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, para evitar que no crujieran de la molestia. Sólo era cuestión de concentrarse y tal vez con eso lograría irse a otro lugar, uno mejor que aquella cama que comparte... Más sin embargo, todo se vino abajo y con ello sus pensamientos cuando sintió una incómoda luz, que automáticamente le hicieron abrirle los ojos bufando en tono fastidiado. Observó de donde provenía aquello. Se fijó en aquel pozo que usualmente usaba su compañera de cama, dándose cuenta de que este brillaba con más frecuencia e intensidad. Eso le molesto en sobremanera, gracias a eso sus recuerdos se vinieron en picada y con ello su momento de felicidad.

El chico miró a la joven que aún seguía dormida plácidamente, observaba como esta buscaba el calor de su amante, pero ese calor no le pertenece a ella. La siguió mirando analíticamente para removerse e incorporarse de la cama, la odiaba, odiaba todo de ella, pero esa mujer en esos momentos es su única salvación, así que no le queda de otra que seguir sus indicaciones. Por ahora, el haría lo le pidiese.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y aquel joven no le quitó la vista de encima. No sabía por qué, pero no podía despegar su mirada de ella. Estaba cansado de todo eso y no podía matarla. Debía, pero no ahora. Eso pensaba.

Cansado de la situación en la que se encontraba decidió llamarla, era hora de que se despertara, después de todo y a vista de los demás seguía siendo una niña. Mejor dicho, comportándose como una.

—Giselle… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un poco incrédulo, debido a que aquella extraña pantalla comenzaba a resplandecer.

El joven se había levantado de la cama para observar en una pantalla de agua, lo que se encontraba de esta. Es como un pequeño pozo en donde se podían divisar varias imágenes, que solo eran lo suficientemente claras para aquella persona creadora de este.

—¿Mmh? —se levantó de la cama adormilada— Vaya ¿trabajo?

—No lo sé, tú deberías saberlo. ¿Me dirás que es? —volvió a preguntar.

La chica se posicionó frente al pozo, el cual mostraba una imagen borrosa para el joven, pero que era clara para ella. Un chico abandonado en la nieve a punto de colapsar. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Aquella joven tenía un trabajo peculiar, no por obligación. Realmente le gustaba hacerlo, afirmaba que era para escapar de su rutinaria existencia. Su trabajo consiste en mandar a las almas afligidas que estén a punto de morir por un dolor sentimental, o un trauma emocional. Cuando estas están a punto de fallecer, la chica se encarga de extraer el alma del joven y entregárselas al sepulturero del infierno, para que esta se pierda en la total oscuridad. Al caer en manos de una persona como ella, lo único que se puede esperar es que ese espíritu caiga en el abismo sin conocer o ver más la luz que algún día le alumbro.

—Mmm… este trabajo sin duda alguna será interesante —susurraba mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se le formaba en su pequeño y delicado rostro.

—Me dirás ¿sí o no? —preguntó ya hastiado de la situación, ella sabe perfectamente que aquel chico no destaca precisamente por paciencia.

—Calma Yû… si aún no puedo divisar bien a quien mandare esta vez al infierno, mucho menos puedo aclararte las dudas a ti —le observó para después sonreír tiernamente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te recuerdo que me molesta, y mucho que me llames de esa manera. No lo hagas —le miraba aquel hombre molesto y asqueado, sabía que esa sonrisa era una de la que no se debía confiar.

Molesto por no saciar su curiosidad se dio media vuelta, iría a retomar nuevamente su sueño no tenía ganas ni ánimos de discutir con esa chiquilla.

La chica le miró con un enojo fingido, sabiendo que eso hacia rabiar al otro. Adoraba a ese hombre por el simple hecho de que se mostraba tal y cual como es, sin guardarse nada. No recibía ni una pizca de cariño por parte de él. Sabía que ese chico sentía de todo menos amor o siquiera gusto al compartir la cama. Por eso le amaba, le deseaba, le extasiaba que su niño fuese de esa manera, porque él si era sincero. Desde el principio siempre le demostró cuan desprecio y asco sentía. Pero aun así, lo acepto desde el primer momento. Había sido el único que la había divertido en sobremanera, por eso aun le mantenía a su lado.

—Vaya, pero que niño tan interesante tenemos acá —sonrió complacida, había captado la mirada del hombre que estaba a punto de acostarse nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Quieres ver?, esta a nada de morir congelado. ¿no te parece genial? —expresaba con alegría mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Corrió al lado de su amante para después tomarle del brazo y jalarle a donde se encontraba aquella pantalla que refleja todo del mundo.

—¡Mira Yû! ¿No te parece lindo? Aunque se vería mejor en un cristal de hielo —manifestaba mientras reía por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Él solo podía observarla, sorprendido. No, no debía sorprenderse, después de todo esa mujer sonreía ante las desgracias de las personas, como si ese fuese una comida que desayunara todos los días. La conocía, por eso, había aprendido con el tiempo que estar al lado de ella le beneficiaría, a veces. Pero no por ello dejaba de asombrarle la forma en cómo esta pudiese actuar de manera infantil, para que de la nada su hermoso y delicado rostro se transformara, haciendo una mueca tan retorcida que incluso a él, en algunas ocasiones le tensaba.

Miró lo que aquella joven le señalaba abriendo los ojos grandemente, pero recuperó su compostura casi que de inmediato. Otro niño, fue lo que pensó. A esa mujer le encantaba matar a niños, pero eso no debía importarle, a la final no es asunto de él lo que esa mujer hiciese con su vida. Se colocó de cuclillas para poder observar mejor aquel chico que estaba a nada de morir en ese terrible y frio invierno. Dándose cuenta de que este no era común en ningún aspecto. Como un recuerdo fugaz recordó las palabras anteriormente dichas por ella, _Mmm… este trabajo sin duda alguna será interesante._

Esa mujer sabía lo que estaba pensando, ese niño que estaba colapsando poco a poco tenía el cabello blanco como aquella nieve, sus ojos que estaban entrecerrados y vidriosos denotaban una calidez extraña, tan grises como la luna. Lo habían hechizado. Quería poseer a ese niño, tiene algo que no podía describir, pero que capto la mirada de aquel hombre casi al instante y él solo tenía una cosa en mente. Poseerlo, un mero capricho de querer tenerlo como juguete, sólo eso.

Giselle se quedó observándole largamente, ella conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Cuando él se interesaba en algo, salía un extraño brillo de sus ojos, como si hubiese encontrado un juguete nuevo. _¿A la final quien es el niño Yû?_Pensó para soltar una pequeña risita casi imperceptible. Dejó de observarle para darse media vuelta, se iría a vestir para retomar el camino a donde se encontraba aquella alma afligida, le daría el "descanso" que se merece. Un descanso en la eterna oscuridad, si ese niño tiene suerte saldría de ahí ileso, pero sinceramente ella lo dudaba. Disfrutaba ver a aquellas personas de esa manera, sufriendo terriblemente. Ese era su método de distracción, sentir excitación con el dolor ajeno es la mejor droga que pueden ofrecerte. Sonrió nuevamente.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ya lista para irse escucho una voz que la saco rápidamente de estos. Sabía lo que le pediría, estaba más que segura.

—Giselle… —le habló en un susurro distante mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la imagen.

—¿Qué sucede? —le respondió al instante, aunque ella estaba al tanto de que hacerle esa pregunta era inútil.

—Lo quiero… quiero a ese niño —expresó en tono serio mientras sus orbes tan oscuras como la noche se centraban en ella.

Bingo, su niño quería un juguete nuevo. Ella antes no se había negado; inclusive, le llevó numerosas mujeres para que se degustara matándolas, y a su vez entretenerse. Pero no sabía porque razón y odiaba eso, el tener un sentimiento tan confuso era algo nuevo para esa mujer. Sentía una presión en el pecho, como si le advirtiese de que algo desagradable le sucederá si deja un juguete, o mejor dicho, ese juguete en manos de su querido.

—Mmm… no lo sé Yû, yo ya te di uno hace años, el cual dañaste muy rápido —rió burlonamente ante lo dicho, pues para aquella joven esa anécdota fue una de las mejores.

—Lo sé, pero le quiero a él —respondió mientras aun le observaba metódicamente.

—Nunca me habías pedido un hombre, eso es raro. Pero te recuerdo que la chica que te di, no te duro ni un año —habló en tono de molestia fingida mientras hacia un leve puchero—. ¿Qué me garantiza, que cuidaras ese juguete al menos más tiempo que el otro? —expresó de manera seria y cortante.

Giselle estaba más que satisfecha, a menos había logrado hacer dudar un poco a ese hombre tan terco. Aunque sabía que todo no terminaba ahí, daría batalla para obtener lo que quiere y en parte es culpa de ella misma, siempre cumpliendo los caprichos de aquel niño.

Cuando el otro iba a contraatacar ella le interrumpió.

—Aun recuerdo como mataste a esa chica —sonrió—. Si que era molesta, no paraba de acosarte y fastidiarte. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí… Alma ¿no? Vaya que esa niña fue bastante suicida como para siquiera retarte, Yû —rió audiblemente mientras que con una mano se agarraba el estomago con la otra le señalaba.

—Sé que no destacas por tu paciencia y amabilidad —seguía hablando prosiguiendo a quitarse con el dedo índice los rastros de pequeñas lagrimas que surcaron gracias al haberse reído tanto—. No sólo te llamo por tu primer nombre si no que también intento pegarte ¿o si te pegó? Ya ni recuerdo, lo más gracioso fue como le partiste el cuello. ¡Fue tan genial! —manifestaba mientras elevaba sus brazos y daba pequeños saltos por todo el cuarto.

Aquel hombre estaba más que irritado, no quería recordar aquella época que fue tan molesta y tediosa para él. Aquella chica que mató llamada Alma, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, por eso había desistido de la idea de siquiera volver a buscarse a otra persona, le gustaba estar solo pero se había acostumbrado a la compañía de las personas. Bueno, a la compañía de un amante, por ello siempre estaba con Giselle, aunque no la considerara como tal.

Ciertamente mantenía relaciones con esa mujer, aunque no pasara mas allá de una noche donde sólo podía conseguir liberarse del estrés. Eso nada más, consideraba a esa chica una herramienta para escapar de todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, no había nada de amor u otra cosa de por medio. Pero aquel chico que estaba reflejado, era extraño y se sentía ligeramente curioso. La primera vez que decidió quedarse con Alma fue porque sintió lastima. Pero no había despertado curiosidad como la tiene por aquel niño que estaba a punto de morir.

—Olvida eso, realmente no quería recordarlo —le miró de manera amenazante, para después voltear los ojos fastidiado—. Además, él es distinto de alguna manera— no quería reconocerlo delante de esa mujer pero debía darle explicaciones, no le quedaba de otra.

—¿Distinto?... explícate Kanda —respondió la chica mientras le miraba seriamente.

—No lo sé, tú deberías saberlo. No tengo respuestas, ese chico solo me causa curiosidad y quiero saciarla —manifestó de inmediato, no le gustaba cuando ella utilizaba su apellido, tampoco le agradaba que le llamara Yû, pero cuando utilizaba Kanda, eso sólo significaba una cosa, nada bueno podría salir de ello y eso le molestaba enormemente.

—Mmh… No se Yû, la verdad esto me molesta un poco, siento que si te doy a ese chico algo sumamente fastidioso ocurrirá —habló dudosa, no quería reconocerlo pero, ella no quería a ese chico cerca de Yû, cerca de su Yû.

—Bueno, no podremos saber cuan molesto será si no lo intentamos —respondió de manera insistente.

Odiaba hacerlo pero esa mujer le estaba sacando de sus casillas y ese niño pronto se moriría. Además que quería saciar su curiosidad, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con ella.

—Bien me has convencido —suspiró cansada—. Vuelvo en la noche con tu nuevo juguete, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —respondió ya lista para marcharse, pero antes corrió a los brazos de su amante y depositarle un beso superficial en los labios.

—¡Adiós Yû!, descansa bien, no vaya a ser que cuando traiga a ese niño lo mates antes del tiempo estipulado —rió burlonamente mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a un joven mas irritado de lo normal.

_Desde ese entonces… pasaron siete largos años… para ella._

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, se podía divisar por la espesa niebla que levantaba la lluvia al caer un joven chico corriendo por las calles. Debía llegar rápido a su destino, ya que no deseaba que esa persona se molestara con él. Aunque siempre se irritaba por todo, no era raro verles discutir.

Corría como si su vida dependiera de cuán rápido llegue a su destino. Regulando cada vez más el paso, estaba a punto de llegar pero no quería pasar de largo, a pesar de que se encontrara en buena forma, podía tropezar y caer estúpidamente, además de no debía dañar la encomienda de su amo.

Habían pasado exactamente seis largos años, bueno casi siete dentro de poco entrarían en diciembre y cumpliría los 17 años. Aun recuerda como si fuese ayer, cuando Giselle le salvó, el joven chico le estaría eternamente agradecido. Es una chica agradable y madura. No aparenta la edad que tiene pero a la final, él no es nadie para meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Sólo se encargaría de pagar de alguna manera toda la ayuda que le han brindado.

Aunque fue su amiga Giselle la que lo rescató, su amo Yû Kanda fue quien le crió y le enseñó todo lo que tiene que ver con etiqueta e historia de la época. De alguna manera también esta muy agradecido con su amo, a pesar de que este siempre se burle del joven albino, colocándole apodos extraños a los cuales no sabe responderle. Tampoco debe hacerlo, pero en algunas ocasiones tiende a perder los estribos insultándose mutuamente, donde el claro ganador siempre será el mayor, debido a que por su carácter es el que tiene la última palabra. Claro, tampoco debe ponerse de riñas con aquel hombre que le ayudo, debía de estarle agradecido es más, lamerle los pies si es necesario. Pero ese chico perdía la paciencia extremadamente rápido y eso de alguna manera le agradaba al joven Kanda.

El chico se sentía ligeramente atraído por su amo, no sólo sabía que debía permanecer con él hasta que muriera alguno de los dos, sino que también había algo más allá de lo cual no podía divisar. Aun se le hacía extraño esos sentimientos que sentía, ni siquiera por su querida amiga Giselle, que más que amigos parecían rivales.

Cuando el joven albino comenzó a crecer, había despertado en Kanda un interés poco común, no se había percatado de momento; más sin embargo, se dio cuenta con el transcurso del tiempo por la forma en la que la chica le trataba. No quería admitirlo, pero esa joven estaba celosa de su pequeño amigo Allen. De eso él se había dado cuenta, no habían secretos que guardar, sabía perfectamente que Yû no estaba con ella precisamente para cuidarle como lo hacía con él; en realidad, parecía al revés.

Eso de alguna forma le hería. No entendía el porqué, se supone que debe ser una relación de amo y mayordomo, pero el joven albino no lo veía de esa manera. Estaba al tanto de que su amo tampoco, por ello se había comenzado a alejar de aquella chica, irritándola a más no poder.

La chica se dio cuenta que sentía sentimientos nada sanos hacia su pequeño amigo, estaba celosa. Por primera vez pudo sentir como le quitaban lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero el niño ni se daba por enterado, o no se quería enterar de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ni de las contiendas que se formaban a causa de este.

Estaba a la esquina de la gran mansión en donde habitaba, decidió apresurar el paso, si no Kanda lo mataría por ser tan negligente. Pensó mientras una sonrisa se le formaba. Sólo una cosa estaba seguro el albino. Su amo jamás le haría daño.

Entró con suma rapidez, pero sin hacer ruido. Estaba todo empapado, le entregaría el paquete a Kanda y después se iría a duchar antes de que pescara un resfriado. Pasó a la sala observando que no había nadie, asumiendo que su amo estaría en el estudio. A pasos lentos pero firmes se dirigió allá, no sabía si interrumpirle o no porque cuando el mayor se encierra en ese lugar, pide que no le molesten, más sin embargo él es el único que tiene derecho a entrar sin preguntar.

Opto por tocar la tocar la puerta. Dando gracias al cielo que lo hizo de esa manera, antes de hacerlo pudo escuchar una discusión del otro lado de esta.

Reconocía perfectamente esas voces. Sí, era la de Kanda y Giselle discutiendo reciamente. El albino no alcanzaba a entender a pesar de que lo intento, pero no debía pasar por un curioso, por lo que debía interrumpirlos. No sabía el motivo, pero no quería que Kanda pagase las consecuencias de algo que cometió, porque apenas pudo escuchar el susurro de su nombre por parte de los labios de la mujer, así que no hace falta ser un sabio para caer en cuenta de que el protagonista de esa discusión era nada más y nada menos que Allen Walker.

Decidió tocar la puerta, estaba nervioso seguro que Kanda le reprendería pero aun así debía. No, tenía que hacerlo.

—…Adelante —habló una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

Ingresó con mucho nerviosismo, la voz de Kanda sonaba molesta y seguro que no tardaría en descargar toda su rabia en él.

—Kanda… traje lo que me encargaste —susurró mientras entraba poco a poco en aquel estudio, levantó la vista y observó a una joven molesta procediendo a saludarla como es debido—. B-buenas noches Giselle… —hizo una leve reverencia mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en su rostro.

La chica le miró altivamente, rodando los ojos con fastidio sin siquiera responder al saludo, pero eso Allen ya se lo esperaba. Desde hace un tiempo su amiga estaba distante, ya ni hablaban pero él no debía preguntar, únicamente es un mayordomo que sirve a la familia Kanda, nada más.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le saco de ellos.

—Ya era hora, Moyashi —habló Kanda para después formársele una sonrisa maliciosa por el puchero tan adorable que hacia el menor.

—¡Mi nombre es Allen! —gritó molesto.

Sorprendiéndose ante lo que había dicho, no sólo por la forma indignada en que le observaba Giselle, puesto que debe tener presente de que su relación es de diferentes niveles y no es correcto hacer esas escenas. Pero al parecer a Kanda no le importaba en lo absoluto, jamás le había dicho nada. Carraspeo para proseguir hablando.

—Perdón Kanda, la lluvia es fuerte afuera y tuve que hacer varias paradas, no quería que tu encomienda sufriera algún accidente —terminó de justificarse para proceder a disculparse haciendo una reverencia.

—Tonto —respondió agarrando al joven albino por los cabellos y alborotárselos—, no estoy molesto así que no pidas disculpas, es innecesario. Además deberías ver el estado en el que te encuentras pareces un pollo remojado —manifestó mientras seguía revolviéndole los cabellos.

El menor sólo atinaba a ruborizarse enormemente, debido a que pocas veces su amo tenia consideraciones con él. O muestras de afecto en donde Kanda le sujetara el cabello o le acariciara la mejilla, sólo era cuando se encontraba preocupado y odiaba ser tan transparente como para hacer preocuparle. Le desesperaba, por ello intentaba ser fuerte, pero aun le faltaba.

Un pequeño dolor le saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, últimamente era de esa manera sólo hasta que Kanda le pegara o atentara contra su vida como para hacerle salir de ellos.

—¿Qué piensas Moyashi? —habló mientras le agarraba las mejillas al albino apretándolas y estirándolas— ¿Acaso piensas en mí? —sonrió con malicia al notar que el pequeño estaba más rojo que un tomate, adoraba esos gestos tan sinceros por parte del menor. A pesar de que muchas veces le sacara de sus casillas.

—D-duele… idiota, ¡claro que no pienso en ti! —expresó totalmente sonrojado, mientras se alejaba del agarre de su amo.

Sus acciones no iban de acuerdo a sus palabras, odiaba sinceramente ser objeto de burla de su amo. Cada vez que podía, este siempre le jugaba una mala broma en donde claramente el único perjudicado era el menor. Pero a pesar de que no se considerara una persona masoquista, le gustaba cuando Kanda era de esa manera con él. De alguna manera en ese momento solo existían ellos, es como una barrera irrompible a menos que los mismos decidan salirse de esta.

Pudo apreciar como de un golpe había sido desechada de ese círculo, Giselle observaba como esos dos se trataban sintiéndose más alejada de Yû. Cada vez que ese niño se encontraba cerca del mayor, Giselle pasaba a segundo plano, lo único que existía a vista de Kanda era Allen.

Analizaba cada gesto de esos dos, Allen notoriamente ruborizado y apenado por los tratos de Kanda mientras este sonreía. No era una sonrisa amable, no tenía nada de dulce en ella ni mucho menos tierna, pero denotaba tibiez. A pesar de que fuese una sonrisa sarcástica y altanera, en ella se escondía una inmensa calidez, que claramente no era para ella si no para aquel niño, el cual ya estaba comenzando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde que ella tiene una "relación" con Yû, este nunca le mostró algún tipo de afecto, sabía que no debía esperárselos, pero aun así odiaba que ese hombre fuese tan, tan transparente y feliz con aquel niño.

_Lo odiaba, odiaba a Allen…_

Esa mujer sabía, que si no hacia algo para alejarlos, Yû jamás volvería ser de ella. No lo admitía, no hasta ese momento, pero le aterraba la idea de perder a ese hombre. Tenía que separarlos, su Yû se estaba enamorando de aquel niño…

_No… ya estaba enamorado, Yû estaba enamorado de Allen…_

Podía observarles mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, para los demás era así. Pero podía ver que Kanda mostraba una ligera preocupación por el menor, aunque le fastidiara con esos motes, por dentro deseaba avanzar mas allá, más de todo eso que le hacía. Ella lo conocía, conocía perfectamente todos los gestos que hacia ese hombre y puede apostar que si ella no estuviese ahí, Yû no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener a ese niño, como muchas veces lo intento. Para suerte de esa mujer y desgracia de los demás, se encontraba en los alrededores. No permitiría que ese chico obtuviera a su hombre, era de ella, de nadie más. Pensaba Giselle, mientras se le formaba una mueca de disgusto.

Opto por interrumpirles, no iba a seguir soportando ese ambiente tan patético y amoroso por parte de ellos.

—Yû… —le llamó susurrándole a lo que el otro volteo confundido, había olvidado por completo la presencia de esa mujer— Mañana en la noche te espero en mi casa, nuestra conversación aún no acaba— dicho esto, comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la puerta, haciendo una leve reverencia para despedirse y dándole una mirada fulminante al joven albino.

_Ese chico tenía que entender en qué posición se encontraba, si no ella se la enseñaría gustosa. Pensó para después sonreír ampliamente._

Giselle terminó de salir del lugar, dejando solo a Kanda y Allen en el estudio. No lo deseaba pero por esa noche los dejaría a solas, dejaría que Yû disfrute mientras pueda, porque no habría un mañana para ese niño. De eso chica se encargaría de cumplir.

—K-kanda… —susurró con la mirada baja.

Kanda se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor, sabía que este se sentía culpable.

—No seas estúpido, ella se molesto sola, déjala —respondió al instante para después agarrarle por la barbilla y levantarle el rostro.

Odiaba hacer entristecer a ese niño, no sabía porque, pero cada acción de Allen, cada gesto por parte de su Moyashi le encantaba. Todo lo contrario a esa mujer, ese niño sin duda alguna es tan transparente y sincero que algunas veces le sacaba de quicio lo abnegado que podía llegar a ser. Pero después de todo es parte del encanto de aquel chico. Para Kanda, era sin duda alguna el amante perfecto. Con el que deseaba pasar toda una vida.

_Estaría dispuesto a pasar por encima de Giselle si es necesario…_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mirada confusa sobre él. Se había quedado por unos minutos divagando sobre ese niño, que no se percato que duro un tiempo mirándole analíticamente mientras le sujetaba de la barbilla.

Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta como Allen le observaba incrédulo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, como si estuviese esperando el siguiente movimiento por parte del mayor.

Kanda posó sus labios en la mejilla ruborizada del menor, marcando un camino de besos hasta su boca. Seguía besando, probando esa delicada y virginal piel mientras sentía como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba en el acto. Sí, definitivamente adoraba los gestos de ese niño. Para el mayor, Allen es tan cálido y acogedor, una mezcla de ternura que pensó que no podría soportar.

Al principio creyó odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero vaya que se equivoco. Tan sincero como nadie, aprendió a soportarle, a la final no supo en qué momento necesitaba de ese Moyashi, simplemente deseaba que ese niño estuviese a su lado. De cierta forma hacía sus días distintos, le gustaba alejarse de todo para sólo poder disfrutar cada una de las cosas de aquel chico.

Creía que la soledad era lo mejor, después de todo no necesitas gente a tu alrededor para saber que estás vivo y que tu presencia es algo vital en este mundo. Acostumbrándose a la compañía de Giselle, creyendo que únicamente podría soportarle, que ningún otro ser humano incluso demonio podría convivir con él. Pero a final de cuentas, cuando la gente esta sola es cuando más sufre. Kanda no sufría se sentía bien, pero desde que llego ese niño a su vida, esta cambio por completo. No le desagradaba la idea, incluso se sentía a gusto con ese chico. Porque el menor de cierto modo creaba sentimientos confusos que al principio no le agradaron, le parecían molestos, sin embargo aprendió a vivir con ellos y con ese ser tan diminuto que no sabe desde cuando comenzó a apreciar… inclusive a amar con locura.

Allen para él, es una mezcla de ternura y calidez reflejada con humildad. Podría parecer a simple vista alguien educado. Pero Kanda sabía que ese chico no tenía nada de educación, cuando perdía los estribos podría ser alguien incluso más grosero que el mayor. Eso le gustaba considerablemente a Yû, ser el único que le quitara la máscara, el único en conocer al verdadero Allen Walker. De esa manera le amaba, sin embargo es algo que no puede decir a los cuatro vientos, no se lo había dicho al albino, mucho menos podría ir cantándolo. Él solo se conformaba con que aquel pequeño cuerpo recibiera todo lo que pretende darle. Sonrió con malicia, sí lo que Yû Kanda le diese, ese niño tiene que recibirlo gustoso.

—K-kanda… detente —titubeo apenado.

—¿Por qué?... ¿acaso no lo deseas? —respondió mientras seguía besando el cuello del menor.

—Giselle… —contestó adolorido— Tú y ella… —terminó de hablar mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir con insistencia.

Se apartó del agarre del mayor para limpiar sus ojos, odiaba llorar pero estaba dolido. No deseaba ser otro más en la vida de Kanda, deseaba ser uno igual. Pero está más que claro que eso es imposible para él o eso es lo que cree.

Kanda estaba comenzando a irritarse, creía que aquella mujer le había metido cosas en la cabeza a su Moyashi. No es para menos, desde que decidió criar a Allen, jamás volvió a pasar una noche más con ella, no es por tener el remordimiento de conciencia, el sentir que le estaba engañando. Claro que no, él simplemente lo utilizó para apartarse de esa chica que hace tiempo atrás, esperaba por alejar. Sin embargo, no conto con la astucia de ese chiquillo que tenía en su frente, le enredó de tal manera que ahora le importa lo este piense.

_¿No sabes hasta que punto deseo poseerte?…_

No soportaba que aquel niño que tenía en frente llorara de esa manera. Jamás le había importado el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás, si lloraban o no, no era su problema. Inclusive cuando esa mujer sollozaba optaba por dejarle sola. Sabía que lo hacía por mero juego del cual esta disfrutaba en sobremanera, eso le asqueaba enormemente. Pero Allen para Kanda era distinto, no sólo por el hecho de que llora de una manera desconsolada, sin poder evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho molestándole considerablemente.

_Desde ese entonces se dio cuenta de que le molestaba y dolía ver a Allen llorar._

Colocó sus manos en la blanca cabellera revolviéndosela nuevamente, atrayendo ese pequeño cuerpo hasta el suyo.

—Ciertamente fuimos algo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo —hablaba mientras abrazaba el tembloroso cuerpo del menor —Deja de llorar por estupideces —sentenció sintiendo como el albino asentía levemente con su cabeza.

— Si… —murmuró despacio mientras regulaba su respiración.

—Bien Moyashi, ve a ducharte no quiero que pesques un resfriado —dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza—. Después de que te duches, vas a mi cuarto —terminó de hablar para separar su cuerpo del menor y dirigirse a su aposento.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Dormirás conmigo esta noche, estúpido Moyashi —respondió de inmediato mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maléfica, por las expresiones que hacia el menor. Definitivamente amaba cada uno de los gestos de ese niño.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero… ¿eso esta bien? —titubeaba mientras un ligero sonrojo volvía a adornar sus blancas mejillas.

—Lo que este bien o este mal lo decido yo, además siempre hemos dormido juntos no sé porque ahora te avergüenzas de ello —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando te me colabas en la cama de pequeño. ¿Le tenias miedo a los rayos no es así?, ¿o aun le temes? —expresó en tono malicioso mientras el otro se colocaba más rojo de la molestia.

—¡Kanda! —gritó molesto y avergonzado.

—_Che. __M_ás bien mueve tu trasero al baño, no quiero lidiar con un Moyashi enfermo y si no llegas a ir al cuarto te llevare por los cabellos si es necesario. Es una orden —ordenó saliendo del estudio dejando aun albino abochornado.

El joven observó como su amo se retiraba del cuarto de estudio mientras su cara adoptaba una mueca la cual ni el mismo pudo distinguir. No estaba avergonzado por dormir nuevamente con Kanda, es más le alegraba la idea de que le invitara nuevamente a pasar la noche, ya que hace más de un año que no comparten la cama. Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, después de todo ya no es un niño. No puede abrazar a Yû como lo hacía de pequeño, sentir su calor para que le rodee con sus brazos de manera protectora, nada es como antes y teme de lo que pueda pasar.

Se paso las manos por sus mejillas frotándoselas con fuerza, con mucho valor salió del estudio para dirigirse a las duchas. Se bañaría e iría a la habitación de su amo.

Giró la perilla de la puerta rechinando al paso. Su vista se encontraba observando el piso, a pesar de lo que pensó hace un momento atrás su nerviosismo seguía a flor de piel. Decidió elevar su vista encontrándose con su amo en la cama leyendo un libro y con unos lentes puestos, colocándose más rojo de lo que ya estaba, hace tiempo que no veía a Kanda de esa manera. Pensó avergonzado.

—¿Te quedaras ahí como estatua? —habló en tono altanero mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro al ver como el menor daba un respingo por sacarle de sus pensamientos.

—L-lo siento, ya entro —respondió rápidamente.

Terminó por cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación aun con la perilla en sus manos, cerró sus ojos dando un gran suspiro, controlando la respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Sentía como si se le fuese a salir de su caja torácica.

Caminando a paso firme hacia la cama observando de reojo como Kanda le miraba metódicamente, prefiriendo acelerar el paso. Se lanzó de golpe en la cama mientras se cubría con las sabanas hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda al mayor.

Se quitó una vez más las cobijas de la cabeza solo dejándolas cubrir hasta su cuello. Le miró directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía hasta el cerebro.

—Bue-buenas noches Kanda —dicho eso se volvió a cubrir con la sabana dándole nuevamente la espalda.

Allen escucho como Kanda daba un gran suspiro mientras se levantaba para apagar las luces volviendo a recostarse y acomodarse. Durante unos segundos no percibió movimiento alguno, hasta que sintió un gran peso sobre él. Abrió los ojos como plato quitándose las sabanas en el acto. Su amo estaba encima de él, le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, no lo sabía. No podía descubrir los sentimientos que escondía tras esa sonrisa, pero estaba casi seguro, nada bueno podría salir de ello.

—¡¿K-k-kanda?! —titubeó nervioso.

—Eres mío. No, siempre has sido mío. Pero esta noche firmaremos el contrato —respondió al instante mientras le observaba directamente a los ojos.

Bajo poco a poco su rostro dejándole a escasos centímetros del otro, podía sentir la respiración agitada del menor. Sonriendo ante eso, mientras apresaba los labios del albino.

_Dos amantes uniéndose para siempre…_

La mañana llego como cualquier otra, los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestar en los oscuros ojos de un hombre. Revolviéndose poco a poco sin despertar al chico que tenía en sus brazos, prefiriendo dejarle dormir un poco más.

Se levantó lentamente para irse a duchar, mirando de reojo a quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente, bueno no tan plácidamente. Podía divisar como en el rostro del menor se formaban muecas de disgusto e incomodidad cada vez que este intentaba moverse. Sonrió por lo bajo, el baño tendrá que esperar. Pensó mientras se dirigía al lado donde se encontraba su amante.

Se sentó del lado donde se encontraba durmiendo Allen, pasando sus manos por sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco delineando cada centímetro de la piel de este sobre las sabanas, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel del menor al roce. Desde que había mantenido una retorcida relación carnal con Giselle, esta había sido la primera vez que disfrutó tanto el estar con una persona. Únicamente por ese chico la noche que pasó con él fue una de las mejores, que sin duda alguna se encargaría de repetir más seguido. Pero sabe perfectamente que en esos momentos no puede estar tan relajado, no cuando tiene cosas que hacer y pensar.

Le dio un beso en la frente, conteniendo las ganas de tirársele encima para poseerlo mínimo tres veces más, lamentablemente en esos momentos no puede, pero ya habrá tiempo, pensó.

Debe ir a la casa de aquella mujer para terminar con la conversación que fue interrumpida la noche anterior. Se volvió a levantar de la cama sin antes tocarle la punta de los mechones del cabello del menor, tan sedoso y delicado, simplemente le encantaban.

Se dirigía a los baños cuando una voz le hizo dar media vuelta.

—¿Mmh? Kanda… —balbuceó adormilado— Buenos días —terminó de hablar mientras se restregaba los ojos, intentado impulsarse para levantarse.

Sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios en la retaguardia que le hicieron quedarse estático.

—¿Moyashi? —preguntó debido a que este no se había terminado de parar, acordándose del porqué aun no se terminaba de levantar, sonriendo de lado— Vaya, ¿te duele? —preguntó mientras se le creaba una mueca maliciosa.

—Eres un idiota… te dije que pararas y no te apiadaste de mi dolor —refunfuño sonrojado al acordarse de lo que sucedió anoche.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—N-no… no es que no me haya gustado, ¡es que eres un maldito insaciable! —habló molesto y sonrojado intentando levantarse, pero todos sus movimientos eran en vano.

—Entonces no te quejes, llorica —respondió para después formársele una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡A la próxima te lo meteré! A ver quién es el llorica —exclamó molesto.

Kanda se dio media vuelta acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba el menor, cuando estuvo cerca de este aproximó su rostro mientras observaba como el otro intentaba hundir su cabeza entre las almohadas, sonriendo en el acto. Le depositó un beso superficial en la mejilla y uno profundo en la boca, cuando hizo falta el aire se despego de mala gana del albino, viendo como este estaba sonrojado y con la respiración agitada. Le encantaba robarle el aliento a su amante.

—Eso… —volvió a darle un beso superficial— Jamás sucederá, Moyashi —dicho eso le dio la espalda al menor para retomar el camino al baño, escuchando como el otro refunfuñaba maldiciones por lo bajo hacia su persona.

Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

—Hoy te quedas en cama —habló mientras le observaba— Avisaré a las sirvientas para que te atiendan —terminó de hablar para dirigirse al baño.

Se quedó en la cama divagando en las escenas que vivió la noche anterior sonrojándose ante lo que hizo. Esa era la primera vez que estaba con alguien, creyendo que no estuvo mal. Un poco nervioso, mejor dicho estaba que colapsaba de los nervios, pero Kanda supo manejarle muy bien y a la final acostumbrarse a lo que estaban haciendo.

Allen pensaba que iba a ser más difícil, pero se equivoco. Dolió sí, pero su amo estaba ahí ayudándole con cada uno de sus movimientos. No hubo palabras de consuelo, ni mucho menos frases bonitas para amenizar el dolor. Pero el albino conoce perfectamente a su amante, sabe que jamás podría esperar que aquella persona exprese sus sentimientos mediante palabras. Ese hombre, es de hechos y de acciones, eso siempre le ha quedado en claro. Por algo todas las cosas que sucedieron anoche no será cuestión de eso, una noche.

Sonrió por lo bajo al darse cuenta de todas esas cosas en la que estaba pensando, tan estúpidamente enamorado de aquel hombre amargado. Pero así es la vida y la vida no te dirá de quien te vas a enamorar. Después de todo no sería entretenido el saber con quién vas a convivir, la diversión esta en llevarte las sorpresas más inesperadas. Sin duda alguna, para Allen el estar con su amo Kanda es una sorpresa bastante inesperada.

Debía incorporarse de la cama, Kanda no tardaría en venir debería estar por lo menos con su ropa de dormir. Cuando intento siquiera sentarse a la orilla de esta, sintió una punzada que le bajo por toda la columna vertebral para terminarle en el coxi. El dolor era insoportable pero al menos debía alcanzar a vestirse, ya después se recostaría nuevamente y reposaría. Por algo su amo le había dado el día libre. Pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

No era para menos, Kanda poseyó tres veces al joven chico, iba para la cuarta ronda pero a Allen se le salió el alma del cuerpo y ya no pudo seguir con la intensa batalla que se había desatado la anterior noche.

Se levantó tambaleándose, al menos ya se había colocado la ropa interior, pero se sentía totalmente asqueado, debía bañarse pero ni eso podía. Iba alcanzar el pantalón de dormir para volver a acostarse, cuando las piernas le comenzaron a fallar haciendo el dolor aun más intolerable quedando de rodillas en el piso, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le pasaba por la espalda. Era oficial, se había quedado paralitico, pensaba sin poder evitar que pequeñas lágrimas surcaran sus ojos.

Había permanecido aproximadamente dos minutos en esa posición, respirando profundamente para después soltar el aire escandalosamente, debía acostumbrarse al dolor así poder levantarse, para ir a la cama y no volver a levantarse mínimo en una semana. Le diría a Kanda que le dejara varios días más, estaba que lloraba de manera más audible pero no podía, es un hombre, por más que le doliese el trasero y la espalda debía acostumbrarse. No, tenía que acostumbrarse, sabía que su amo pediría por más así que no puede negarse. No es porque sea una orden, él también desea unirse a Kanda una vez más y todas las veces que sean necesarias.

Percibió el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose, volteando la vista de inmediato. Encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Kanda. Tenía sus usuales pantalones de cuero negro desabrochados, estaba sin camisa y con la toalla secándose sus alborotados cabellos.

—Moyashi ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —preguntó confundido.

—Es que, me quería vestir… pero el dolor —respondió avergonzado.

—Me hubieras esperado idiota, yo te visto —habló mientras se terminaba de secar para dirigirse al menor.

Agarró a Allen para cargarlo cuan novia en noche de bodas, recostándole en la cama.

—Kanda… —susurró mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras se volteaba y recogía los pantalones del albino para colocárselos.

—Me quiero bañar, necesito limpiarme… tu sabes —respondió mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.

—Eso te queda mejor adentro, Moyashi —dijo en tono burlesco mientras observaba como el menor le daba una mirada fulminante, pero ese sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas le hacían ver de todo menos peligroso.

—¡Kanda!, no digas eso por favor… —gritó con molestia— De verdad me quiero bañar.

—Me hubieras dicho y nos bañamos juntos, estúpido.

—No —respondió cortantemente

—No… ¿Qué Moyashi? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Terminaras por dejarme paralítico, así que llama a una de las sirvientas para que me ayude —respondió mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas para calmar el dolor palpitante en su columna.

—Bueno, eso no es malo, no te opondrás tanto cuando te vaya…

—¡Kanda!

—Bien, bien ya la llamo —suspiró, para después sonreír de medio lado.

Se acercó una vez más a los labios del menor robándole el aliento. Cuando se separaron porque este ya estaba que se asfixiaba. Kanda se volteo yendo a su guarda ropas, se vistió con una ropa casual dejándose los pantalones de cuero negro y colocándose una camisa blanca manga larga de botones, unas botas negras. Se recogió el cabello con su usual coleta alta y dos mechones cayéndole por los hombros.

Terminó de vestirse posando sus oscuros ojos sobre el cuerpo del albino que le observaba sin pestañear, cuando este se dio cuenta de que le observaban se volteo rápidamente totalmente rojo. Rió por lo bajo, ante las acciones del otro que simplemente son encantadoras.

—Moyashi, voy a salir no me esperes porque no volveré hasta la noche —le habló mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cama.

Allen le miró nuevamente mientras su semblante se tornaba serio. Al sentir como el otro se sentaba cerca agacho la mirada inevitablemente. Sabía a dónde iría, estaba al tanto de que Kanda no haría nada malo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal. No deseaba que fuese a ver a Giselle, eso está mal, no debe tener esos pensamientos mezquinos pero aun así no puede evitar esos sentimientos y la presión en el pecho. Pensaba mientras lagrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir.

Kanda le agarró por la barbilla, elevándole el rostro para depositarle un beso profundo y apasionado. Pero sabía que si no se alejaba de ese beso que ya se estaba tornando más demandante no lograría despegarse del menor, poseyéndole nuevamente. Estaba comenzando a quedarse sin aire decidiendo alejarse, maldiciendo por no ser capaz de tener los pulmones más grandes.

Quedó a escasos centímetros uniendo su frente con la de Allen mirándole directamente a los ojos. Los tenia vidriosos, signos de que estaba a nada de llorar, pero su Moyashi es fuerte no lloraría, por lo menos no delante de él.

—Voy a terminar la conversación con Giselle, es importante —dijo mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza—. Bien Moyashi, nos vemos a la noche, descansa bien porque no será mi culpa si quedas en cama de por vida —terminó de hablar para darle un beso antes de que el otro protestara.

Le robó una vez más el aliento a su amante, despidiéndole con otro beso en la frente y mejilla, a lo que el otro se revolvía como gato. Sonrió por lo bajo, terminándose de levantar de la cama para dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación, mirándole una vez más.

—Le diré a la criada que venga cada vez que lo necesites y que te ayude con el baño —expresó mientras observaba al otro asentir con entusiasmo—. Bien, hasta entonces, pequeño Moyashi —se despidió, viendo como el otro le sonreía de manera dulce, procediendo a salir de la habitación.

* * *

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a la mansión de esa mujer y ya quería devolverse para estar con su Moyashi. No se consideraba un cobarde, ciertamente la discusión de la noche anterior no quedo en buenos términos y desde que Kanda le comento eso, Giselle no estuvo de acuerdo. No por ello desistirá de la idea, además de que ella fue quien le invitó para continuar con la conversación eso deja una ligera esperanza en el mayor.

Estando en la puerta de la casa, saco las llaves que Giselle le había dejado. Las entregaría apenas la viera, no debía ni mucho menos quería tener algún tipo de lazo con esa mujer, ahora menos que estaba con aquel niño.

Terminó por entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando las llaves en su llavero correspondiente para dirigirse al cuarto de aquella mujer. Con cuidado giro la perilla de la puerta, evitando despertar de mala manera a esa mujer, no debía importarle pero aun conserva un poco de respeto.

Cuando terminó por entrar sintió un peso sobre que le mando inevitablemente para el suelo.

—¡Yû! —exclamó la mujer emocionada— ¡Pensé que no vendrías! —dijo dandole besos en el cuello y la mejilla mientras se sujetaba de los hombros.

—Qui-¡quítate de encima! —gritó exasperado mientras se levantaba mandando a la chica de trasero al frio y duro piso.

—¡Qué malo! Eso me dolió… —se quejó pasándose la mano por la zona adolorida.

Kanda le miraba desde su privilegiada posición más que irritado, matarla no era una opción pero estaba a nada de cometer un asesinato como esa mujer siguiera colmándole la paciencia.

—Bueno, te dije que vinieras a la noche, pero es mejor que terminemos con esta absurda conversación lo más pronto posible —habló para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cama.

Giselle hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a Kanda para que se sentara al lado de ella. A lo que el otro le respondió con su fría y penetrante mirada, torciéndole los ojos con fastidio para recargarse en la puerta cruzando sus brazos mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió por lo bajo encogiendo los hombros prosiguiendo con la plática.

—Yû —le llamó seriamente— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó observándole directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de duda. Lamentablemente no encontró nada.

—Te dije que si —respondió mirándole con determinación—. Entonces ¿Vas a ayudarme? Si o no —preguntó ya irritado.

—No lo sé… no estoy del todo segura —respondió un poco dudosa.

—Cuando se trata del Moyashi nunca estás segura —le contestó tajantemente

La joven le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, a lo que Kanda sonrió de manera arrogante. Estaba acabando con la paciencia de aquella mujer, si seguía insistiendo le saldría caro. Pero ya no importaba, estaba totalmente decidido.

* * *

_Ayer, mansión de los Kanda 7:30 de la tarde._

Giselle iba rumbo a la casa de Yû, le diría que nuevamente tendrían que mudarse. Comenzaban a sospechar de ellos, eso no era nada bueno debido que ahora tienen un nuevo miembro en la familia. Es alguien que a pesar de ser humano es bastante peculiar, contando con que su cabello es tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos son de un penetrante color plata. Demasiado raro para cualquier persona, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a presenciar cosas insólitas y extrañas en ese mundo.

Tocó el timbre siendo recibida por una de las sirvientas, indicándole que el joven amo se encontraba en el estudio. Se dirigió felizmente a donde se encontraba su niño.

Abrió la puerta, poco a poco encontrándose con Kanda de espaldas observando un libro de su biblioteca.

—Llegaste temprano Moya-… ¿Giselle? —preguntó confundido— ¿Qué haces acá?

_¿Moyashi? Pensó, entonces el otro tenía también más derechos que ella._

—Perdón por no ser ese niño Yû —habló en tono sarcástico— Vine porque debo discutir algo contigo.

—Qué casualidad, yo también debo hablar contigo —siguió la conversación—. ¿Qué es lo que me dirás?

—Bien, tenemos que mudarnos. La gente comienza a sospechar y mas con el niño ese cerca de ti —expresó con fastidio mientras observaba el rostro de Kanda se tornaba más serio, incluso molesto.

— Pues eso me cae como anillo al dedo —respondió a lo que la chica le miro extrañada—. Necesito un favor Giselle —dijo observándole seriamente

La chica no sabía porque se sentía de ese modo, pero estaba casi segura que tenía que ver con Allen, la presión en el pecho le indicaba que iba a ser algo sumamente molesto del cual no se iba a librar tan fácilmente. Mejor dicho, temía que no se librara de ello.

—Habla —habló sin rodeos.

—Bien, necesito que unas la vida del Moyashi a la mía —respondió al instante.

Había quedado totalmente paralizada. Jamás pudo imaginar que los labios de Kanda siquiera pronunciara semejantes palabras. No, si se lo esperaba pero deseaba que eso nunca sucediera.

Recupero la compostura, mirándole de manera amenazante. Pero aun no pasaba el trago amargo.

—Sabes que eso no se toma tan a la ligera Yû… —dijo quedamente aún observándole.

—Eso lo sé, por eso te lo pido a ti —le contestó acercándose a la chica, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Entonces?

—Porque ese niño… —susurró por lo bajo mientras bajaba su vista, observando los zapatos del mayor.

—Porque si, no hay una razón en especial. Simplemente quiero estar con él —respondió secamente.

—Pero… Yû —hablaba con la respiración entrecortada, había comenzado a llorar.

—Tus lágrimas no me convencen Giselle, ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no? —siguió hablando de manera cortante.

—¡Maldito! —gritó molesta— ¡Eres un bastardo Yû! —siguió gritando.

—Lo sé, eso no me lo tienes que recordar. Pero esa no es mi pregunta —respondió seriamente, sin importarle lo que pensara esa mujer.

—¡Porque él! Porque ese niño… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Allen?! —gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

El otro sólo podía verle de manera seria y cortante, sus oscuros ojos parecían dos cuchillas que en cualquier momento clavarían todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Únicamente podía observar como la mujer delante de él, gritaba y maldecía el nombre de Allen. Por más ganas que tuviera de romperle el cuello, simplemente dejaría que se desahogara, a final de cuentas y según para ella, Kanda le estaba traicionando. Hablarle en esos momentos a una mujer histérica es como pedirle a un perro que te diga dónde queda la torre Eiffel. Sencillamente imposible e inútil de responder.

Siguió observándole sin importarle lo que pensara de él, que pensara e hiciera lo que quisiera, ese era el momento de ella. Kanda no deseaba hacer nada, no es porque no quisiera, realmente quería callarla y matarla si es posible. Pero conoce perfectamente la diferencia de poderes, pues esa mujer podría simplemente picarle por la mitad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además de que no tenía ganas de andar una semana en cama por culpa de ello.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, puesto que para él es mejor de esa manera, que escuchar todo el griterío por parte de la loca desquiciada. Recordando en que maldito momento se le ocurrió a su retorcida cabeza meterse con ella. Continuo pensando en todo aquello cuando un golpe le saco de lo más recóndito de sus divagaciones. Estaban llamando a la puerta, lo más probable es que debían ser alguno de sus sirvientes, pensó para luego responder al llamado.

—…Adelante

Abrieron la puerta poco a poco, encontrándose con una cabellera inusual. Kanda le observó incrédulo, creyendo que le había dicho a ese niño que podía entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Pero en esos momentos no importaba. Sonrió por lo bajo.

_Así era su Moyashi…_

* * *

Giselle estuvo mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos buscando la manera de que también ella pudiese salir beneficiada. Una idea surco su mente, sonriendo ampliamente. Seguro que su niño la odiaría, pero después de todo ella deseaba hacer sufrir un poco a su querido amigo. Pensó mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—Bien, te ayudare. ¿Pero, que gano yo a cambio? —respondió después de pensarlo.

—¿Te parece que atormentarme por más de 200 años no sirve de pago? —le respondió frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—Bueno Yû, en eso tienes razón —dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios— Bien, te ayudare. Eso sí, harás lo que yo te indique —ordenó mientras le señalaba con la mano—. Si no, no hay trato —sentenció.

Kanda estaba dudoso con las demandas de esa mujer, sin embargo sabia que ella le pediría algo a cambio, después de todo es la única que puede ayudarle.

—Bien —respondió sin dejar de observarle—, entonces no hay nada más que discutir, me voy— terminó de hablar para darle la espalda y abrir la puerta.

Sostuvo la perilla de la puerta mirándole una vez más con el rabillo del ojo —Esperare tus nuevas indicaciones Giselle, hasta entonces.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto, sintió como se le recargaban en la espalda. Giselle estaba encima de Kanda con sus manos fuertemente agarradas por cuello de este. El mayor podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica sin embargo no la miró, sólo estaba esperando el momento en el que ella se bajara por su propia cuenta. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, sólo sintió como le lamian la oreja mordiéndole el lóbulo al paso, haciendo una marca de besos por el cuello.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí conmigo… —susurró con excitación mientras seguía lamiéndole la oreja al mayor.

Kanda la agarró por los brazos, quitándoselos con sumo cuidado para bajarle de su cuello. Le miró confundida mientras el sólo la observaba seriamente.

—No volveré a pasar la noche contigo —habló para darle la espalda nuevamente retomando su camino hacía las escaleras.

La chica le miró sorprendida, después frunció el ceño observando la espalda del mayor con rabia contenida y por ultimo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Que ¿acaso ya te acostaste con ese niñito? —habló en forma altanera a lo que el otro le miró de manera desafiante, ensanchando mas su sonrisa— ¿Te gusto? ¿acaso ese mocoso se mueve mejor que yo? La verdad no lo cre…

—Si me acosté con él, si me encanto y sí se mueve mejor que tú —respondió ya hastiado del veneno de esa mujer.

El tiro le había salido por la culata, lo único que podía hacer era mirarle sorprendida, sin embargo no tardo en que la rabia se apoderara de ella. Apretó los dientes como si la mandíbula fuese a salirse. No quería hacerle daño a Yû, pero este se lo había ganado y con creces. Pensó su rostro se retorcía en una mueca sádica.

Elevó su mano más arriba de su cabeza, para bajarla de golpe. Haciendo que Kanda en el acto se diera de lleno en el piso, sacándole sangre por el impacto. Caminó con paso firme quedando a pocos metros del mayor, observando cómo este tosía sangre mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¡Aun no he dicho que te levantes! —gritó molesta, mientras que con su pie le daba en su cabeza, hundiéndosela en el suelo.

Llevo su dedo índice levantando poco a poco a Kanda, que estaba escupiendo sangre, con un ojo entrecerrado y el otro le miraba de manera desafiante. Volvió a gruñir desesperada, dando la orden de azotarle contra las paredes, riendo sonoramente. Observando cómo sus paredes blancas adquirían un lindo tono rojo.

Lanzó a Kanda por las escaleras con toda la fuerza y rabia contenida en ese momento. Podía divisar desde arriba, como aquel hombre aun seguía consiente, pero no tardaría en dejarle durmiendo por unas cuantas horas. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras completamente descalza el frio de ellas le erizaba la piel, riéndose por sus locuras y pensamientos. Continuo bajando lentamente, mirando aquel cuerpo que ya no se movía o prefería no moverse. Bufo por lo bajo.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras quedando frente a Kanda, observándole la espalda. Levantó con su pie el cuerpo de este para elevarlo y patearlo quedando anverso a él. Estaba boca arriba mirándole con un ojo cerrado mientras regulaba su respiración, decidió ignorarle pasando por encima sacándole el aire.

Tenía el poder de manipular la materia, si le daba la gana podía poner su cuerpo tan pesado como un concreto, para pisarle en el estomago y sacarle todo el aire que quisiera, inclusive si se lo proponía podía hasta sacarle unas cuantas entrañas. Rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a tomar uno de los utensilios filosos.

Agarró un gran cuchillo de cocinero, eran sus favoritos debido a que siempre recordaba cómo le había cortado los dedos a esa desdichada sirvienta. Pues afirmaba que lo hizo porque no estaba bien aderezada su comida. A final de cuentas se lo merecía, sonrió con malicia ante lo pensado.

Posó su vista en el cuerpo mallugado de aquel hombre, mirándole analíticamente mientras sus ojos cada vez se hacían más agudos. Se acercó a paso firme colocándose de cuclillas para observarle una vez más. Divisando como Kanda dirigía sus ojos hacia su persona sonriéndole con altanería, irritando enormemente a la menor.

Se paró rápidamente respirando agitada de la rabia. Situándose a cada lado de aquel cuerpo sentándose en las caderas de este. Elevó el cuchillo con sus dos manos, duro unos segundos viéndole y Kanda a pesar de que sabía que pronto sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos no dejo de sonreírle de esa forma. Sintiendo como le desgarraban la piel en el acto. Un grito ahogado se escucho en el lugar.

Giselle enterraba el cuchillo una y otra vez en el pecho de Kanda con más fuerza e insistencia que antes, mientras se carcajeaba cada vez que hundía la filosa arma en el cuerpo de ese hombre. La sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados, la cara de ella se encontraba con salpicaduras goteándole, sus manos totalmente llenas de ese hermoso liquido carmesí, inclusive las paredes blancas, ahora poseían una nueva tonalidad.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que ella estaba medianamente satisfecha con su cometido, logrando liberarse del estrés que tenía en sus hombros. Le había propuesto a Kanda que durmiera con ella pero como este se negó no le quedo de otra que buscar una forma más divertida de entretenerse, sonrió de medio lado mientras regulaba su respiración. Aun seguía sentada en las caderas de aquel hombre que ya ni se movía, estaba inconsciente pero sabía que estaba recuperándose de su asesinato. Podía ver como los músculos se regeneraban poco a poco.

No supo cuántas veces había hundido el cuchillo en el pecho de Kanda, pero estaba segura que habían sido más de 100, debido a que su cuerpo se tardaba en regenerar las células y músculos muertos. Elevó poco a poco su vista para ver el rostro de aquel hombre, sus cabellos todos revueltos le cubrían la cara, ese color tan negro brillante se encontraba manchado con su sangre, sonriendo débilmente.

_Te queda bien el rojo Yû…_

Le dio un beso en la frente a aquel cuerpo inerte, mientras se levantaba para recostarse en la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada. Esperaría a que se curara por completo, ya le pediría disculpas a su niño. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia, él tenía que entenderla.

Era de noche, Giselle se había quedado dormida recargada en la pared, mientras Kanda comenzaba a despertar, adolorido en todo el pecho aun habían heridas de las cuales no estaba del todo recuperado. Se levantó lentamente vomitando sangre en el acto. Chasqueo la lengua molesto por tener toda la camisa desgarrada empapada con su sangre, su cabello también estaba lleno de esta y tenía que irse.

Terminó por levantarse tambaleándose un poco, aun se encontraba mareado, en cualquier momento volvería a caer inconsciente y prefería estar en cualquier lugar que en la casa de esa loca que alguna vez tuvo por amante.

Miró a la chica que dormía plácidamente, también salpicada con su sangre, rió por lo bajo. Debía matarla pero no, esa mujer le ayudaría sólo que esta vez se paso del límite en que debes molestar a una persona, mejor dicho molestarle a ella. Así que cumplió en no tocarle, ahora ella cumpliría con su parte del trato.

Caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta, su casa no quedaba tan lejos y como era de noche podría irse caminando tranquilamente. Abrió la puerta poco a poco, mirando una vez más a la que se encontraba dormida, saliendo en el acto, no podía soportar estar en compañía de aquella mujer, sólo quería llegar a su casa, bañarse y estar con su Moyashi.

Arrastrándose por las solitarias calles, con una mano recargándose en la pared y la otra sosteniendo la herida en su abdomen que insistía en no querer curarse. Más que molesto por estar en esa situación, queriendo llegar rápido a su casa para poder relajarse aunque sea esa noche, pero sabía que iba a ser imposible, imposible si el mocoso le ve en esas condiciones.

Aun le faltaba una calle para llegar, podía divisar a lo lejos que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, con su llave abriría la puerta y con suerte de no encontrarse a ningún sirviente para hacer el todo por su cuenta sin tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Ya en la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo mientras su vista comenzaba a nublar, en esas condiciones le era realmente molesto y difícil tener que abrirla. No estaba borracho pero cualquiera que le viese podría afirmarlo con su vida si es necesario. Pero este se encontraba mareado del dolor, sabía que en cualquier instante no tardaría en caer desmayado. Apresuró el paso abriendo la puerta poco a poco. No había nadie despierto al parecer la suerte aun le acompañaba. Entró lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, metiéndose rápidamente en el baño.

Debía quitarse toda la sangre que se encontraba seca sobre las heridas ya sanadas, pero la que esa loca mujer le hizo en el abdomen tardaba demasiado en curar. Refunfuño irritado quitándose la ropa con rapidez ignorando el dolor y metiéndose en la bañera. Se pasaba la esponja con mucha molestia e insistencia, la sangre reseca estaba siendo un problema y no tenía tiempo de lidiar con ella.

Haciendo caso omiso a todo dolor se pasaba la esponja más duro, soltado pequeños gruñidos mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Había terminado con el pecho, pero le faltaba el cabello. En esos momentos Kanda deseaba tenerlo corto, porque sabía que iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza lavárselo, contando con que la sangre estaba más que pegada.

Después de cómo media hora que se hizo interminable para aquel joven, por fin había salido del baño. Botó la ropa al bote de basura, ya se encargaría de silenciar a los que se encargan de esa tarea. Se colocó una toalla en la cintura yendo a su habitación. Giró la perilla poco a poco terminando por entrar a su cuarto encontrándolo totalmente a oscuras, o no estaba ahí o se había quedado dormido. Pensó, para cerrar la puerta e irse a su guarda ropa y cambiarse. Finalizó con la tediosa labor de colocarse su ropa de dormir, pero antes vendar su abdomen, asegurando de que para mañana ya su herida estaría más que sanada. Eso esperaba aquel hombre.

Caminó lentamente a la parte donde siempre le gustaba dormir recargándose pausadamente, terminó por arroparse buscando la posición más cómoda para comenzar a dormirse, había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió un peso sobre él.

Tan mareado se encontraba que no se percato de que el menor había recargado la cabeza en su pecho pasando sus manos por la cadera. Este instintivamente buscaba el calor de su amante y el mayor con gusto se lo dio. Colocó su rostro en el cabello del albino respirando profundamente antes de poder entregarse al dios de los sueños.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente al escuchar un pequeño susurro por parte del menor.

—Kanda…

Sonrió por lo bajo definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta y ya no había marcha atrás.

_Porque el quedarse con ese niño ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en todo lo que posee de vida…_

* * *

_Moyashi…_

Lo último que recuerda es la cara sonriente de aquel niño, de su niño. Lo que fue alguna vez su amante. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, inhalando aquel olor de las cenizas. El olor a quemado le llenaba los pulmones, logrando contemplar a lo lejos lo que fue su casa, la mansión que compartió, el pueblo donde vivió hasta hace nada con esa persona.

Había terminado de pintar el último cuadro, aquel que marca todo lo que había sucedido en el pueblo, todo lo que había hecho a causa de él. Pintó el retrato donde la gente que lo viese podía observar una sombra negra torturando a los pueblerinos de aquel lugar. Unos perdiendo la cabeza en el acto, otros simplemente les arrancaba sus extremidades para que muriesen desangrándose y a los demás les hacia un hueco en el abdomen para que brotaran sus órganos. Su obra, su cuadro… el retrato del infierno. Un digno final para unas personas como aquellas.

Dejó el cuadro en el centro del pueblo o lo que había quedado de este. Antes de irse contemplo una vez más su obra, sonriendo de medio lado. Se dio media vuelta para retomar el camino hacia su carruaje. Antes de montarse en este vio una vez más el cajón negro que se encontraba encima de este. Delineando las siglas con la punta de sus dedos que se encontraban hermosamente talladas. _A.W… te hubiera quedado mejor Moyashi…_ pensó para sonreír una vez más y meterse dentro del transporte que los guiaría a su próximo destino.

_Al último de todos…_

_Una historia culmina con un oscuro y cálido final._

_Dando comienzo a un escenario nuevo…_

_Un escenario que marcara la vida de los protagonistas para siempre._

_Levantando el nuevo lienzo rojo del destino. Un nuevo sufrimiento._

_Una nueva vida._

* * *

Madre capitulo escribí. DIOS que coso más grande y largo *omg eso sonó raro XD*

Pero si es largo u.u!

Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente, yo la verdad me esperaba hacer los recuerdos de Kanda más angustiantes sin necesidad de diálogos. Pero sentí que mi Moyashi no tenia protagonismo y a el también le amo mucho D: y cuando lo escribí me gusto como quedo... Espero haber mantenido la escancia tanto del fic como de Kanda D:

Espero de verdad de verdad que les haya gustado :/

Nos veremos en los próximos cap

Matta ne~~


End file.
